Watching How To Train Your Dragon
by SkyLightStar
Summary: Before all the commotion in the Kill Ring I teleport everyone on Berk, including the dragons besides the Red Death since she would kill all of us, to the magical place called a theatre where i show them How To Train Your Dragon...the first one at least. This is my first story so sorry if it is bad. By the way there is Hiccstrid in this.
1. The Theatre

**This is my first story so please I am fine with constructive criticism and I don't own the characters(lets face it though we all wish we did) only the story... lets get on to the story...**

* * *

"Be careful with that dragon"Astrid said.

'"Its not the dragon I'm worried about" Hiccup said.

"What are you going to do?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup replied," Put an end to this. I have to try."

Suddenly a white light blinded everyone and were teleported to a dark room. "WHAT IN THOR'S NAME IS GOIN ON?!" Stock the Vast said.

"Erm dad I don't think you should yell like that to the person who sent us here" Hiccup said.

An unknown voice said," Thanks Hiccup anyways welcome Vikings of Berk." Everyone turned around to see a girl with blue glasses on with a sky blue v-neck shirt on with blue jeans and her hair was up in a low ponytail. She said," Hello everyone my name is SkyLightStar, but you can call me Sky, Light, or Star either one works."

Snotlout said,"Woah has anyone ever told you-" Star said,"Can it Snotlout."

Stock said," Why have ye' brought us here?"

Sky said,' That is a very good question you are all here to see a movie about Hiccup".

Hiccup asked," Excuse me Miss Sky, but what's a movie and why is it all about me?"

Snotlout said." Yeah why is all about useless and not about me?" Sky said," Hiccup you don't have to be formal and a movie is moving pictures that can talk as for your second question..well you will have to find out and Snotlout shut it anyways the rows so the vikings besides Ruff,Tuff,Snotlout,Fishlegs, Astrid, Hiccup,Gobber and Stoick sit in the first row. The teens and Gobber and Stoick sit in the second row."

Sky then remembered about the surprise she said," I forgot you are all watching with dragons so please don't attack them." Everyone besides Hiccup and Astrid yelled,"WHAT?!" The vikings began to scream about how destructive they were and Sky shouted,"SHUT IT YOU ARE WATCHING WITH THE DRAGONS AND THAT'S FINAL THEY WON'T ATTACK ANYWAYS SINCE BOTH SPECIES HAVE A BARRIER!"

Sky managed to calm down and said,"Alright there are some tubes coming down and everyone is getting popcorn and soda so now on with the movie!"

And the screen turned on...

* * *

 **So how's that for the first chapter. Anyways hope you like it and please leave reviews!**


	2. This is Berk

**We skim above a dark, wild sea. The camera turn toward a lone island, Berk. A gigantic rock land jutting straight out of the water**

 **Hiccup:This is Berk. It's twelve north of hopeless and a few degrees South of freezing to death. Its located solidly on the Meridian of Misery.**

Everyone jumped at Hiccup's voice then laughed or chuckled at Hiccup's brief description of Berk. Stoick frowned and thought' this is how he thinks of his home?'

 **The camera drifts away from the fog and pans in on rolling hills to reveal a small village.**

 **Hiccup: My village,in a word sturdy. Its been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

Snotlout sneers," I wonder why?'

 **The camera zooms in closer on some sheep**

 **Hiccup: We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunset. The only problem is the pests.**

 **Suddenly one sheep is snatched by something and another sheep takes its place from where the previous sheep was**

 **Hiccup: You see while most places have mice or mosquitos. We have...**

Tuff said," Ooh what do we have?" His twin sister Ruff punched his head,"Dummy he was getting to it."

 **Cut to inside of Stoick's house where a gangly teenage viking opens the door only to shut it when a dragon blasts fire**

 **Hiccup: dragons**

Sky said," Y'know i thought that door would have just burned down". Hiccup said,"I know right."

 **Hiccup opens the door and runs out of the house and sees vikings battling dragons.**

 **Hiccup: Most people would leave not us we're vikings we have stubborness issues.**

Gobber laughed and said," Oh like ye' don't lad?"

 **Hiccup: My name's Hiccup, great name I know but its not the worst parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls like our charming viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

Stoick frowned and said,"Do ye' not like yer name son?" Hiccup replied," Dad it literally means runt."

 **A burly warrior gets tossed into an explosion and Hiccup is suddenly thrown back to the ground**

 **Viking(FIERCE); AAARRRRGGGHHHH (suddenly cheery and insane) Mornin'**

Said viking was blushing remembering that he had to much rum that night

 **Hiccup gets back to his feet and runs past other viking men and women**

 **Hoark: What are you doing' out**

"Y'know just out of the house since his my house is on fire" Hiccup replies.

 **Burnthair: Get inside**

"I can't because my house is on fire, but i can go to the forge"

 **Phlegma: Get back inside**

"I just said i can't" Snotlout said," Hey useless shut up."

 **Hiccup passes a silent viking,known as Ack, who is just picking at his ear.**

 **Someone yanks Hiccup before he ran into the flames**

 **Stoick: Hiccup! (to the crowd) What is he doing out?! (to Hiccup) What are you doing out get inside!**

 **Hiccup(IN AWE): That's Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe they say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulder.**

Stoick chuckled ' People are still spreading that rumor around?'

 **Hiccup: Do I believe it? Yes I do.**

Stoick beamed that his son believed in that rumor. Everyone heard someone heaving and they looked to see Sky. She said," That is a little disgusting so we are gonna take a break."

* * *

 _ **Alright two chapters in one day how exciting please leave a review**_


	3. Break Time!

**Dang Sky back at it again with the chapters... let's just get on with it hahahaha I am so lame**

* * *

Everyone exited the theatre to stretch out their limbs. Sky said," Alright if you guys get extra hungry get anything from the buffet table ok and when you are done return to the theatre please." And with that she walked out. Everyone except Hiccup went to the buffet table to get something to eat. Hiccup followed Sky to the balcony where she was looking at the stars.

Sky looked sadly at the stars as she said," I know you followed me here Hiccup and i wanted to talk to you anyways, but wait here real quick I gotta go check on the dragons real quick."

Hiccup nodded and Sky left to go check on the dragons.

Sky entered another room where the other dragons were. Sky said," Hello dragons I was just checking up on all of you so please grab all the fish you like from the buffet table when you are done please return to the theatre and Toothless please follow me." Toothless followed Sky to the balcony while the dragons dived into all the fish on the buffet table.

Once Toothless saw Hiccup he pounced on him and gave him a giant lick. Hiccup laughed and said," GAH Toothless ok ok I am happy to see you to, but you know that doesn't wash off." Toothless did laughed at him.

Sky looked at them with a smile and quickly frowned as she looked up at the stars above.

Hiccup seemed to notice and said,"Sky what's wrong?"

Sky looked at him with sadness in her eyes and said," Well I'm just happy you got to see your best friend... I wish I could see my best friends again since I am going to move schools and I won't have time to chat with my friends since I will be busy with school work so I really miss them." At this point Sky had tears in her eyes.

Hiccup looked at her with pity and said," Y'know what let me take you on Toothless and maybe after all of this I could help you train a dragon of your own so you won't be so lonely.

Sky looked at him with surprise and said," That would help me a lot thank you Hiccup."

They got on the back of Toothless and flew into the air. After the flight they landed back on the balcony.

Hiccup said," I actually know how you feel... I had one best friend when I was little her name was Carrissa **(She is my OC so I will write a story about her one day)** we became best friends when we were just three and she still remained my best friend even though everyone thought that I was nothing she stood by me and i even considered her my sister, but when we were eleven she suddenly disappeared and i was lost since she would always help me. I didn't have any friends anymore until I met Toothless."

Sky looked at him and said," Wow I thought no one would get me since I had no one to talk to, but now I feel relieved...thanks Hiccup I needed that."

Hiccup smiled and said," You're welcome I also needed that."

Sky smiled and said," Come on we have to go to the theatre they might be waiting on us."

They returned to the theatre and said," Let us continue with what we were watching!"

* * *

 **So yeah that is actually what is happening to me right now so yeah I talked it out with Hiccup and it all went well.**


	4. The Forge and The (Un)Lucky Shot

**Alright back with chapter 4 lets go btw I don't own the HTTYD characters**

* * *

Sky continues the movie as everyone settles in their seats.

 **Stoick: What have we got?**

 **Viking: Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

 **The viking ducks as a fireball comes hurdling near him and Stoick and a little flame lands on Stoick's shoulder pad**

 **Stoick: Any night furies?**

 **Viking: None so far.**

 **Stock brushes off the little flame off his shoulder pad**

 **Stoick: Good**

When Hiccup heard night furies he secretly looked back at the dragons to see Toothless in the front of all the dragons and Toothless gives him a gummy smile as Hiccup looks back at the screen.

 **Viking: Hoist the torches!**

 **Hiccup enters the forge where a large viking greets him while he is hammering a weapon back to shape.**

 **Gobber: Oh nice of you to join the party I thought you'd been carried off?**

Goober looks excitedly at the screens and says,"Ay' look that's me."

 **Hiccup puts on his apron and puts the prosthetic weapons away that were scattered on the floor.**

 **Hiccup: Who me? Come on I'm way to muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.**

 **As he says that he strikes a muscular pose**

Everyone laughs at Hiccup's pose while Hiccup shrinks back in embarrassment and mutters," Oh the gods really hate me right now hahahaha kill me now."

Sky said,"Sorry Hiccup I'm not letting that happen besides...we need you for the second movie." she mutters the last part so no one would hear her.

 **Gobber: Well they need toothpicks now don't they?**

 **Hiccup opens a window where a line of vikings is waiting for their weapons to be repair. Hiccup takes the weapons to a flame where he pumps air to make the flame bigger**

 **Hiccup: The meathead with interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little...well littler.**

 **Cut to Stoick**

 **Stoick: We move to the lower defenses. We'll counterattack with the catapults.**

 **Hiccup: See? Old village, lots and lots of new** **houses.**

 **Viking: Fire!**

 **Cut to Hiccup as a group of teenage vikings pass by him as he looks out the window**

 **Girl: Alright let's go!**

 **Hiccup: Oh and that's Fishlegs**

Fishlegs looked happily at the screen knowing he was there.

 **Hiccup: Snotlout**

Snotlout flexes his muscles to Astrid and Sky as Astrid punches his face and high fives Sky.

 **Hiccup: The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut**

The twins bonked their heads and passed out.

 **Hiccup: and (dreamily) Astrid**

Astrid blushes as Hiccup yet again shrinks in his seat saying,"Why do the gods really hate me?"

 **As Astrid puts out the flame she turns around in slow motion as a fireball lands near her.**

 **Hiccup looks at her with a goofy smile while the other teens join her in her slow motion action.**

Hiccup groaned at his face while the other teens admire the slow motion action shot.

Sky suddenly appeared and said," What would happen if they all fell down and Hiccup was watching them as they fell."

Hiccup said," I would try to go outside to help them, but Gobber would just pull me in again besides they wouldn't accept my help anyways."

Astrid looked sadly at Hiccup and held his hand while Snotlout and Tuffnut snickered knowing it was true.

 **Hiccup: Oh their job is so much cooler**

 **Hiccup tries to go out the window but Gobber grabs him with his prosthetic hook**

Hiccup mutters," I was right about Gobber pulling me in again."

 **Gobber: Eh!**

 **Hiccup: Oh come on. Let me out,please. I need to make my mark.**

 **Gobber: Oh you've made plenty of marks,all in the wrong places.**

 **Hiccup: Please,two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely get better. I might even get a date.**

Snotlout laughed and said," Like useless can get a date before me."

Sky suddenly appeared and punched him unconscious and dragged him to another room. She looked at everyone and said," Just continue the movie without me I'll be right back."

Astrid looked and said," Hmmm I wonder what she is gonna do?"

 **Gobber: Ye' can't lift a hammer.**

Hiccup whispers to Gobber," Well I technically can since I work in forge."

 **Gobber: Ye' can't swing an axe.**

Hiccup whispers again and says," I can, but only if I'm angry once I even cut a tree down you know the one at Raven's Point."

Goober says," Wow ye' really worked up those small toothpick muscles of yours huh?" and Hiccup nods.

 **Gobber: You can't even throw one of these!**

 **Gobber shows a bola as a viking takes it and uses it to take down a Gronkle**

 **Hiccup: Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me.**

 **Hiccup shows Gobber his invention and lays a hand on it and it accidentally firesa bola. Gobeber steps to the side, but the viking at the window was hit with the bola.**

 **Viking: Ohh!**

Said viking put his hand on his nose remembering that moment. Hiccup yells out," Sorry it wasn't meant to shoot out." The viking yells out," Yer fine lad besides we're vikings we've got stubbornness issues."

 **Gobber: See? Now this right here is what I'm talkin' about!**

 **Hiccup:(stammers) Mild calibration issues...**

 **Gobber: No no Hiccup if you ever want to get out there to fight dragons you need to stop all...this**

 **Hiccup: But you just pointed to all of me.**

 **Gobber: Yes that's it! Stop being all of you.**

At that moment Snotlout and Sky came in and Snotlout was shaking as he went to his seat.

Tuff said," Woah what happened?"

Snot(face)lout said,"You really don't want to know, but all I can tell you is that she is scary."

 **Hiccup: Ohh...**

 **Gobber: Ohhh yes**

 **Hiccup: You,sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw vikingness contained? There will be consequences!**

 **Gobber: I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now**

 **As he says that he hands Hiccup a sword...to sharpen.**

 **Hiccup brings it to a wheel and sharpens fascinatingly**

 **Hiccup: One day I'll get out there because killing a dragon is everything around here**

 **We cut to some Deadly Nadders taking sheep.**

 **Hiccup: A Nadder head was sure to get me at least noticed**

The Deadly Nadders were mad saying," _Oh come on seriously we are powerful and strong pft at least noticed he says_."

 **The camera moves to some Gronkles taking a clothesline.**

 **Hiccup: Gronkles are down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**

Snotlout was about to say something, but Sky gave him a glare and immediately shut his mouth.

The Gronkles were laughing at the Nadders saying," Y _ou heard that Deadly Nadders we are more valuable than you."_

 **The camera moves to a Hideous Zippleback where one head releases gas while the other one sparks it and destroys a house.**

 **Hiccup: A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status.**

The Zipplebacks were laughing knowing that they were at least better than the Deadly Nadders.

 **The camera moves to where Stoick and two viking were on top of a catapult tower.**

 **Viking: They found the sheep!**

 **Stoick: Concentrate fire over the lower bank.**

 **Both vikings nod as they turn the catapult to where some Deadly Nadders were trying to get the sheep and it hits one of the Nadders.**

 **Hiccup: And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best vikings go after those.**

The Monstrous Nightmares roared and said to the Nadders," _Heard that Nadders 'only the best vikings go after those'_."

 **Cut to Stoick as he looks down the catapult tower where the tower is burning.**

 **Hiccup: They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

 **A Monstrous Nightmare snarls at Stoick.**

 **Stoick: Reload! I'll take care of this.**

 **He uses his hammer to hit the Monstrous Nightmare.**

Hiccup, Sky and Astrid flinch at every hit.

 **Hiccup: But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever seen.**

 **Cut to Hiccup as he stops sharpening the sword.**

 **Hiccup: We call it the-**

 **Cut to a group of vikings**

 **Viking 1: Night Fury!**

 **Viking 2: Get down!**

 **The viking get down with their shield to protect them as a purple fireball hits the catapult tower and a black blur passes by.**

Everyone besides Hiccup, Astrid, and Sky duck down trying to hide. Sky says," Come on guys that thing won't bite at you its a movie.

 **Stoick: Jump!**

 **Cut to Hiccup as he tries to see the Night Fury**

 **Hiccup: This things never steals food, never shows itself, and never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**

 **Cut to Gobber switching his prosthetic hammer for a prosthetic axe.**

 **Gobber: Man the fort Hiccup. They need me out there.**

Stock face palms knowing that his son won't listen.

Gobber looks at Stoick and says," Yeah I probably should've stayed there huh?" and Stoick nods his head.

 **Gobber: Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

 **Gobber yells as he joins the other vikings.**

 **Cut to Hiccup where he runs out of the forge with his invention.**

 **Male Viking 1: Where are you going?**

 **Male Viking 2: Come back here!**

 **Hiccup: Yeah I know.**

 **Female Viking: Hiccup!**

 **Hiccup: Be right back!**

Stock says," Ay Hiccup can't ye stay still for one minute? Where are you goin' anyways?

Hiccup replies," You'll find out."

 **Cut to some Nadders ganging up on a group of sheep.**

 **Stock throws a net over the Nadders as the Nadders try to escape the net.**

 **Viking: Let's get them!**

 **Stoick: Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!**

Sky goes over to Stoick and says," They are not devils you don't know anything about them."

Stoick says," Yes I do they raid us and hundreds of us die just to protect our home."

Sky replies," There is more to dragons than you will ever know you'll find that out in the future." and Sky walks away to the control panel.

 **Cut to Hiccup where he sets up his invention on a cliff and waits to strike.**

 **Hiccup: Come on. Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at.**

 **The night fury dive-bombs and hits a catapult tower and Hiccup shoots the bola at the night fury.**

 **The night fury roars as he goes down to Raven's Point.**

Everyone, but Hiccup and Sky, looked at the screen with disbelief. Hiccup shot down a night fury. Hiccup ACTUALLY shot down the night fury and he wasn't lying at all. Everyone (besides Hiccup, Astrid, and Sky) cheered that the night fury was finally gone they didn't need to worry about it.

Hiccup looked sadly at the screen and Sky appeared and whispers," Come on Hiccup you and Astrid follow me to the control panel also known as the dragons." Hiccup nodded as Astrid and him followed Sky to the dragons.

Once Hiccup saw Toothless he gave him a big hug and whispers," I'm so sorry bud." over and over again. Astrid looked sadly at Hiccup and gave him a hug.

Sky looked over at them and left them alone knowing they needed time alone.

* * *

 **Alright this took me a while to do, but here you go fourth chapter**


	5. Horrible Parenting and Bad Persuasion

**Alright before we get on with the story I just want to say thank you all for reading my story because I really thought no one would read this or even liked it and I know this is early since this is just my first story, but just thank you all. Alright now let's get on with the story...Hiccup if you please.**

 **Hiccup: How did I get here?**

 **Me: Magic now just please say what I told you to say please.**

 **Hiccup: Oh right *cough* SkyLightStar does not own any of the HTTYD characters only the story**

 **Me: Thank you Hiccup okay NOW on with the story**

* * *

 _Previously_

 _Everyone, but Hiccup and Sky, looked at the screen with disbelief. Hiccup shot down a night fury. Hiccup ACTUALLY shot down the night fury and he wasn't lying at all. Everyone (besides Hiccup, Astrid, and Sky) cheered that the night fury was finally gone they didn't need to worry about it._

 _Hiccup looked sadly at the screen and Sky appeared and whispers," Come on Hiccup you and Astrid follow me to the control panel also known as the dragons." Hiccup nodded as Astrid and him followed Sky to the dragons._

 _Once Hiccup saw Toothless he gave him a big hug and whispers," I'm so sorry bud." over and over again. Astrid looked sadly at Hiccup and gave him a hug._

 _Sky looked over at them and left them alone knowing they needed time alone._

* * *

After 5 minutes of alone time and settling everyone down to take their seats Sky began the movie.

 **Hiccup looks at the distance as the Night Fury is shot down.**

 **Hiccup: Oh I hit it. Yes I hit it!**

 **As Hiccup celebrates by putting his hands up in victory and turns around he doesn't notice the Monstrous Nightmare sneaking up behind him.**

 **Hiccup: Did anybody see that?**

Stoick laughed and said," Wow son I really need to listen to you more often."

 **The Monstrous Nightmare growls and destroys Hiccup's invention as he turns around.**

 **Hiccup: Except for you.**

Everyone gasps hoping Hiccup would be alright, but forgetting that this already happened in the past.

 **As the Monstrous Nightmare tries to bite him we cut to Stoick dealing with the Deadly Nadders all of a sudden he hears a scream and looks behind him to see Hiccup being chased by a Monstrous Nightmare.**

 **Stoick sighs and runs after Hiccup to save him.**

 **Stoick: Do NOT let them escape!**

 **Viking: Right**

 **Hiccup runs through the village as he tries to run from the Monstrous Nightmare, dodging the flames as well.**

Sky says to Hiccup," I swear Hiccup you can be an olympic runner if you run that fast."

Hiccup replies," What is olympic."

Sky says," It's a competition where you compete other people to see if you are the best of the best."

 **He eventually hides behind a torch as the Monstous Nightmare sets it on fire. He looks back to his right to see if the Monstrous Nightmare is there, but the Monstrous Nightmare is on his left and is about to strike.**

Everyone, but Hiccup and Sky close their eyes hoping Hiccup survives. Sky shakes her head and says," Really NOW you care about him wow you guys are heartless no offense Astrid, Gobber and Gothi."

 **Stoick comes in just in time to save Hiccup from the Monstrous Nightmare.**

Everyone sighed in relief knowing Hiccup was safe. Then they groaned remembering that night.

 **The Monstrous Nightmare tries to fire a fireball, but burps knowing he ran out of shots.**

 **Stoick: Yer' all out.**

 **Stoick manages to get the Monstrous Nightmare away, but looks back at the burned torch.**

 **Hiccup: Oh, and there's ONE more thing you need to know.**

Tuff says," Oohh what is it I want to know!" Sky punches his head and says," Just be patient."

 **The burned torch falls and destroys a bridge as a viking rolls out of the way just in time.**

 **Cut to Hiccup as we see his expression change every time the torch breaks something.**

 **Hiccup: Sorry, Dad.**

Tuff said," So what do we need to know?"

Fishlegs replies," That I don't know MAYBE that Hiccup is the son the chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe also known as Stoick the Vast."

Tuff says,"Hmmmm nah that can't be it."

 **Cut to the torch rolling down a hill as vikings roll out of the way and frees the Deadly Nadder where they snatch the sheep.**

 **Hiccup looks at all the dragons as they take away anything they snatched. He looks around to see the vikings all huddled up.**

 **Hiccup: Okay, but I hit a Night Fury. Ahh!**

 **Hiccup is snatched away by his father as Hiccup keeps on rambling.**

 **Hiccup: It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean I really, actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there before it-**

 **Stoick: STOP! Just stop.**

Sky really was pissed off at Stick right now and went up to him saying," What kind of parent are you? Do you always blame Hiccup for every dragon raid even though he would do nothing!"

Stock looks at her crazy and says," What are you talking about I am a good father and I don't blame Hiccup for all the dragon raids only some."

Sky shakes her head and says," I need to teach you a thing about parenting even though I am not a parent."

 **Stoick: Every time you step outside, disaster follows.**

Hiccup says sarcastically," Isn't that why my middle name is horrendous?"

Sky replies," Hiccup you just made fun of yourself you know that right."

Hiccup says," Yeah I do that a LOT on a regular daily basis."

 **Stoick: Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!**

Hiccup looks to the ground as Sky says," Okay so your son is NOT a big problem and is Hiccup even considered part of the village that you need to feed? Wow and the academy award for terrible parenting goes to Stoick the Vast."

Hiccup whispers to Sky," Thanks Sky, but you didn't need to do that for me."

Sky whispers back," Hiccup he was being a terrible father to you why would I NOT do that."

 **Hiccup: Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding don't you think?**

 **Stoick: This isn't a joke Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders.**

 **Hiccup: I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just kill it. You know, it's who I am, Dad.**

Sky says to Hiccup," Why did you say that even though you never even killed a dragon."

Hiccup replies," I was just trying to make a point that I can fit in with everyone, but apparently I never will be... and I won't." Hiccup mutters the last part.

 **Stoick: Oh, you're many things Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house. ( To Gobber) Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.**

 **Gobber smacks the back of Hiccup's head as they walk to the Haddock house hold they pass the same teens that put out the fire.**

 **Ruffnut laughs as Hiccup and Gobber walk by.**

 **Tuffnut: Quite the performance**

 **Snotlout: I've never seen anybody mess up that badly. That helped.**

 **Hiccup: Thank you, thank you. I was trying so.**

 **Gobber pushes Snotlout out of the way. As Astrid looks at Hiccup with disapproval.**

Astrid holds Hiccup's hand and says," I'm sorry Hiccup I didn't mean to-"

Hiccup smiled and said," No you're fine I know you didn't mean it."

Sky looked at them and started fingerling in her head,' THE SHIP IS REAL!'

 **Cut to Hiccup and Gobber walking to the Haddock household.**

 **Hiccup: I really did hit.**

 **Goober: Sure, Hiccup**

 **Hiccup: He never listens.**

 **Gobber: Well it runs in the family.**

 **Hiccup: And when he does, it's with this disappointed scowl, like someone skimped on the meat of his sandwich.**

 **Hiccup (mimicking Stoick): "Excuse me,barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring.I've ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms,extra guts and glory on the side. This here this is a talking fishbone."**

Everyone laughs at Hiccup's accent at Stoick while Stoick himself thinks ' how lowly des he think of himself.'

 **Gobber: No, you're thinking this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand.**

Everyone looked at Gobber as he says," Yeah I probably should've reworded that better."

 **Hiccup looks at him with confusion.**

 **Hiccup: Thank you for summing that up.**

 **Gobber: Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.**

Sky looks at Stoick and says," See even Gobber is better at parenting than you."

Stoick looks at the screen and becomes jealous of the bond that his son and friend shared.

 **Hiccup: I just want to be one of you guys**

 **Hiccup enters the house looking sad.**

 **Cut to Gobber as he sighs and leaves the house.**

 **Cut to the back of the house opening to see Hiccup leaving to the forest.**

Stoick sighs saying," Hiccup you need to stay inside the house."

Hiccup looks at him and replies," Since when did you care?"

Stock looked surprised at him and thinks ' if only Valka were here to help me'.

 **Cut to The Great Hall where everyone, but Hiccup, was there at a meeting.**

 **Stoick: Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them.**

 **Cut to Stoick where he is in the center with a map.**

 **Stoick: If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home!**

 **He stabs the map with a dagger.**

 **Stoick: One more search before the ice sets in.**

 **Viking: Those ships never come back.**

 **Stoick: We're vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?!**

 **Viking 1: Count me out.**

 **Viking 2: Today's no good for me.**

 **Viking 3: I have to do my axe returns.**

 **Stoick: All right. Those who stays will look after Hiccup.**

 **All the vikings raise their hands.**

 **Female viking: To the ships!**

 **Male viking: I'm with you Stoick!**

 **Stoick: Aye. That's more like it.**

Sky looks at the vikings and say," So you would rather risk your lives to find the dragon's nest, but you don't want to take care of a 15 year old? You guys are really something else I can tell you that."

 **Cut to Gobber as he drinks his drink while the vikings leave.**

 **Gobber: Right. I'll pack my undies.**

 **Stoick: No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.**

 **Cut to Stoick as he sits down next to Gobber.**

 **Gobber: Oh perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor-sharp blades, lots of time to himself. What could possibly go wrong?**

Hiccup looks at Gobber and says," Is there something wrong with me Gobber?"

Gobber replies," No lad there isn't."

 **Stoick: (groans) What am I gonna do with him, Gobber?**

 **Gobber: Put him in training with the others.**

 **Stoick: No, I'm serious.**

 **Gobber: So am I.**

 **Stoick: He'd be killed before the first dragon is out of its cage.**

 **Gobber: Oh you don't know that.**

 **Stoick: I do, know that.**

 **Gobber: No, you don't .**

 **Stoick: No, actually I do.**

 **Gobber: No, you don't.**

Sky appeared and said," Y'know you really didn't since oh I don't know he made it TO THE TOP OF DRAGON CLASS so yeah basically you really didn't know."

 **Stoick: Listen, you know how he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been different, he's been...different. (sighs) He doesn't listen. He has the attention span of a sparrow.**

 **As Stoick is talking Gobber takes a sip of his drink and his tooth falls in his drink.**

 **Stoick: I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls!**

Sky says," Trolls exist!"

Hiccup says,"They steal your socks."

Goober says," But only the left ones."

They finish saying," What's with that?"

Some of the vikings chuckle at that.

 **Gobber: Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?**

 **Stoick: When I was a boy...**

Sky, Hiccup and Gobber say," Oh here we go."

 **Gobber: Oh here we go.**

 **Stoick: my father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**

Sky, Hiccup and Gobber say," You got a headache."

They looked at each other and high fived each other.

 **Gobber: You got a headache?**

 **Stoick: That rock split in two. It taught me what a viking can do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas!**

Sky said," Technically only Catastrophic Quakens, Whispering Deaths and Screaming Deaths can crush mountains and Timberjacks can level forests, but no one can tame seas."

 **Stoick: Even as a boy I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy.**

 **Gobber: You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. I know it seems helpless, but the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there right now.**

* * *

 _ **WHOOOO that took a while for me to complete anyways hope you guys like it and sorry guys I won't be posting for three days so sorry, but i promise I will be back.**_


	6. Dragon's Roar and Training Methods

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been in Colorado seeing my uncle and there was no internet there. Okay so Astrid if you please.**

 **Astrid: Alright I'm not going to question how I got here, but SkyLightStar doesn't own any of us she only owns the story.**

 **Me: Thanks Astrid now on with the movie!**

* * *

 **Cut to Hiccup as he has his notebook. On his notebook is a map of Berk and a few places with and x on** **them. We see Hiccup as he closes and opens his eyes to find nothing. He crosses out the location he was in and scribbles all over the map and closes his notebook.**

 **Hiccup: Oh the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No not me, I manage to lose n entire dragon.**

Sky says to Hiccup," You know that the forest is huge and there is actually a way to find the night fury the scientific way, but it's too complicated to explain."

Hiccup said," Well at the time I wanted to prove myself worthy of my father and the scientific way must be hard."

Sky replies," Oh yeah you have to do this formula y=1/2at squared and you know what I will just explain later if I can."

Hiccup nods still confused on what the heck Sky was talking about.

 **He hits a branch and the branch hits him back in the face.**

 **Hiccup: Ow!**

Snotlout laughs and says," Only useless would make something non threatening into something dangerous.

Sky went up to him and said," Do I really have to torture you again?"

Snotlout immediately shakes his head and Sky leaves him.

 **Hiccup looks at the branch and sees that the tree fell over and leads to a spot pointing in a certain direction. He follows the broken parts of the tree where it leads him to a certain Night Fury.**

Everyone was silent until the vikings started cheering. 'Hiccup took down the night fury!' they thought.

Hiccup looked down as Astrid tries to comfort him.

Sky appears and says," Hiccup and Astrid can you please follow me."

They followed Sky up to where the dragons were.

When Hiccup saw Toothless he hugged him not wanting to let go.

Sky looked at Hiccup and Toothless, wishing she had a friendship like that.

Sky looked at all the dragons to see them look at Hiccup and Toothless. A light blue Deadly Nadder went up to Astrid and sniffed her. Astrid looked at it and gave her a small pet on the head.

After five minutes of viking celebration they quieted down and Sky began the movie.

 **Hiccup ducks down and looks back up to see that the Night Fury is trapped in a bola. He grabs his knife from his vest and goes in closer to investigate. He hides behind a rock** **and sees that the Night Fury isn't moving.**

 **Hiccup: Oh wow, I did it. Ohh, I did it. This... This fixes everything. Yes!**

 **Hiccup sets his foot on the Night Fury's arm.**

 **Hiccup: I have brought down this mighty beast!**

 **He was cut off by the Night Fury as it moved its arm. Hiccup stumbles back on a rock as he looks at the Night Fury.**

Fishlegs looks at the screen amazed and scared because he finally got to see a Night Fury and wondering what was going to happen with Hiccup.

Sky appeared and gave Fishlegs a brown paper bag. He looked at it with confusion as Sky said," I brought one just in case you hyperventilate trust me it works."

 **He cautiously moves to the Night Fury, knife in hand, and looks over its wing as its eyes snap open.**

 **He looks at the Night Fury in the eyes.**

 **Hiccup: I'm gonna kill you, dragon. Then I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father.**

Hiccup wanted to puke when he said that.

Sky came and gave him a brown paper bag and said," It helps if you need to throw up trust me it works."

 **Hiccup: I am a viking. I am a viking!**

As the vikings cheered Hiccup kept saying," I'm no viking, I'm no viking." Toothless gives him a reassuring nudge.

 **Before Hiccup brought** **his knife down he looked into the Night Fury's eyes. They sunk into his soul. He lowers his knife down for a little and raises it again. The Night Fury moans as it is ready for Hiccup to make the final blow. He lowers and raises his knife until he puts it on his head.**

All the vikings began to murmur," What's he doing?"

 **Hiccup looks at the rope that entangled the Night Fury.**

 **Hiccup: I did this.**

 **He looks at the Night Fury one more time before he saws through the ropes with his knife.**

Everyone gasps as Sky smiles knowing he was doing the right thing.

 **When the last rope was cut the Night Fury pounced at Hiccup and pinned him against a rock.**

By now Fishlegs was using his brown paper bag and it broke. So Sky gave him a new one.

 **Hiccup looked into the Night Fury's eyes for a few seconds before it snarled to supposedly finish Hiccup off, but it roars in his face and leaves. Hiccup puts his hand on his heart panting heavily. He stands up, picking up his knife, and sees the Night Fury as it attempts to leave. He looks at it, then turns around, walks a few steps...then he faints dropping his knife to the side.**

Hiccup counts,"3...2...1." and a very loud" HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK III" yells out.

Hiccup sighs knowing that his father would stomp right up here and demand an explanation. He and Astrid hid in Toothless' wing for protection.

Sky says to them," Don't worry I got this."

Stoick got out of his seat and started walking up to the dragons, along with the other vikings, and when they got there they couldn't push through,, since there was a barrier that a certain someone put up.

Sky appears and says," I suggest you sit down everyone or else the dragons will literally burn you guys right here, right now."

Stoick looks at her angrily before throwing a punch at her. He expected to punch someone, but his hand gets caught by Sky as she flips him on his back.

As Stoick gets up he is met by a dark blue Deadly Nadder growling at him. He yells," Hiccup I know you can hear me! Why did you do that you could have been the son I've always wanted!"

Sky furiously walks up to Stoick and slaps his face saying," You are a terrible father! How could you expect someone like Hiccup to be someone YOU want them to be if you haven't even spent time with him! Wow you even said 'the son I've always wanted' do you really think Hiccup is bad oh wait yeah you do that conversation in the forge I will recite it right now (spoilers up ahead) 'you really had me goin' there, son! All those years of being the worst viking Berk has ever seen!' what would Valka say about this?"

Stoick angrily says," Don't bring her into this."

Sky replies," Oh I will bring her into this she would be very disappointed with what you said."

Stoick was about to respond, but stopped himself thinking of Valka he angrily returned to his seat as everyone went back to their seats in anger, disbelief and shock.

 **Cut to Stoick in his house as he plays with the t** **ongs. In the background you can hear and see a door opening to see Hiccups he closes the door to look at his dad. Not wanting to have a talk he tries to climb up the stairs, but Stoick catches him.**

 **Stoick: Hiccup.**

 **Cut to Hiccup as he stops climbing the steps.**

 **Hiccup: Dad, uh...I have to talk to you, Dad.**

 **Stoick: I need to speak with you too, son.**

 **They say at the same time...**

 **Hiccup/ _Stoick:_ I don't want to fight dragons. _It's time you learn to fight dragons._ What? _What?_**

 **Stoick: Uh, you go first.**

 **Hiccup: No.. no you go first.**

 **Stoick: Alright... you get your wish. Dragon training... you start in the morning.**

 **Hiccup: Oh, man, I should have gone first. Uh... cause I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but to we have enough bread-making Vikings or small-home-repair Vikings?**

Sky face palms as she says," Okay Hiccup later I shall teach you the ways of sneaking in and theatre so you can work on not being nervous. Also you know you could have said bakers and constructive workers y'know."

Hiccup replies," Yeah I know, but I was too nervous so sorry."

 **Stoick hands Hiccup an axe and he struggles to hold it.**

 **Stoick: You'll need this.**

 **Hiccup: I don't want to fight a dragons.**

 **Stoick:(chuckles) Come on. Yes, you do.**

 **Hiccup: Rephrase. Dad, I can't kill dragons.**

 **Stoick: But you will kill dragons.**

 **Hiccup: No, I'm very extra sure that I won't.**

 **Stoick: It's time Hiccup.**

 **Hiccup: Can you not hear me?**

"Why would I even ask myself he doesn't listen." Hiccup says.

Gobber mumbles,"Still like father like son."

 **Stoick: This is serious, son.**

 **He grabs the axe and says...**

 **Stoick: When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you.**

 **He hands the axe back to Hiccup.**

 **Stoick: Which means you walk like us, you talk like us...you think like us.**

Sky dramatically faints," No! What will become of Hiccup he shall be crushed by the weight of all the vikings in that axe or he will change to an entirely new person oh the horror!"

Hiccup says to Astrid," Y'know I'm starting to like her even more now... she is hilarious." Astrid nods finding her amusing as well.

 **Stoick: No more of... this.**

 **Hiccup: You just gestured to all of me.**

 **Stoick: Deal?**

 **Hiccup: This conversation is feeling very** **one-sided.**

Sky says," Oh you THINK Hiccup you THINK that this is feeling like a one-sided conversation?"

Hiccup replies," Yeah I should have just said that it WAS a one-sided conversation."

 **Stoick: Deal?**

 **Hiccup: (sighs) Deal.**

 **Stoick: Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.**

 **Hiccup: And I'll be here. Maybe.**

 **Stoick shuts the door on Hiccup.**

 **Cut to the next morning as Gobber opens the gate to the kill ring.**

 **Gobber: Welcome to dragon training!**

 **Cut to see the five teens from fire patrol step into the kill ring.**

 **Astrid: No turning back.**

Sky says," Actually there is it's just right behind you, so if I were in there I would probably just turn back, but someone might grab me and pull me back."

 **They step inside and look around the place.**

 **Cut to the outside of the kill ring to see a better view of it.**

 **Tuffnut: I hope I get some serious burns.**

 **Ruffnut: I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.**

 **Astrid: Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.**

 **Hiccup: Yeah, no kidding, right?**

 **They turn to see Hiccup with his axe.**

 **Hiccup: Pain. Love it.**

 **Tuffnut: Oh, great. Who let him in?**

 **Gobber: Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village.**

 **Snotlout: Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him?**

 **The twins laugh as Snotlout says that.**

 **Tuffnut: Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?**

 **Gobber: Don't worry. You're small and weak... that'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead.**

 **Gobber laughs as he pushes Hiccup into the line of teens.**

Sky says," Y'know you could have said that a lot better, but that is still better than Stoick."

 **Gobber: Behind these doors are just the few of the many species you will learn to fight!**

 **As he says each dragon he walks around each door.**

 **Gobber: The Deadly Nadder!**

Sky and Fishlegs say at the same time," Speed 8, Armor 16."

 **Fishlegs: Speed 8, Armor 16.**

 **Gobber: The Hideous Zippleback.**

"Plus 11 stealth. Times 2." they both say again.

 **Fishlegs: Plus 11 stealth. Times 2.**

 **Gobber: The Monstrous Nightmare.**

"Firepower 15."

 **Fishlegs: Firepower 15**

 **Gobber: The Terrible Terror.**

"Attack 8. Venom 12." Sky and Fishlegs high five each other.

 **Fishlegs: Attack 8, Venom 12.**

 **Gobber: Can you stop that?! And the Gronkle.**

 **As he says that he puts his hand on the lever next to the Gronkle door.**

Fishlegs and Sky say," Jaw Strength 8."

 **Fishlegs: (whispers to Hiccup) Jaw Strength 8.**

 **Snotlout: Woah! Woah! Wait** **aren't you gonna teach us first?**

Hiccup says," He does't do teaching.. he believes on learning on the job. I've known that ever since I was his apprentice. See I have a lot of scars for doing Gobber's method." Hiccup rolls back his sleeves and puts his shirt up to make his point. Everyone was in awe as soon as Hiccup lifted up his shirt that boy's got some muscle!

Stock says," Gobber! That is how you have been treating Hiccup."

Gobber shrugs and says," Hey it works."

 **Gobber: I believe in learning on the job.**

 **He pulls down the lever and the Gronkle flies out of its cage.**

 **All the teens scatter trying to get away from the Gronkle.**

 **Gobber: Today is all about survival. If you get blasted...you're dead!**

 **The Gronkle smashes into the wall and eats some nearby rocks.**

 **Gobber: Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?**

 **Hiccup: A doctor?**

Sky replies," That's after the training."

 **Fishlegs: Plus 5 speed?**

Sky replies," How do you even get that? I mean in video games you can probably get a power up for that, but still."

 **Astrid: A shield.**

 **Gobber: Shields. Go!**

 **The teens run to get a shield.**

 **Gobber: Your most important piece of equipment is your shield!**

 **Hiccup struggles to put his shield on.**

 **Gobber: If you must choose between a sword or a shield, take the shield!**

 **Goober helps Hiccup put his shield on and pushes him in.**

 **The twins grab one shield and fight over it.**

 **Tuffnut: Let go of my shield!**

 **Ruffnut: There are a million shields!**

 **Tuffnut: Take that one. It has a flower...girls like flowers. Ahh!**

Sky says to Tuff," That is actually a stereotype some girls don't really like flowers."

 **Ruff bonks Tuff's head with the** **shield.**

 **Ruffnut: Oops, now this one has blood on it.**

 **She hands him back the shield as they fight over the shield.**

Hiccup says," I just...don't know anymore do you guys have to fight over everything."

The twins said," Uh... yeah we do."

Sky says," Here you guys go I created a quick little montage for everyone to see what goes on in the twin's head."

 ** _(This is NOT an actual video I just made it up) Explosions, fire and destruction are shown on the screen while the twins are there making wood angels in the_** ** _debris and it changes to a toy monkey with symbols doing back flips._**

Everyone laughs as Tuff says," Oh yeah that is basically what goes on in our heads."

 **The Gronkle fires a blast at the shield and the twins are knocked to the ground.**

 **Gobber: Tuffnut, Ruffnut! You're out!**

 **Both: What?**

Astrid says," See that's why you two muttonheads need to focus on the task at hand."

 **Gobber: Those shields are good for another thing. Noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim!**

 **The teens begin to bang their weapons on their shields.**

Sky says," Yowch that has gotta hurt for the Gronkle."

 **The Gronkle looks confused at the noise. Cut to Gronkle's point of view as it begins to see three times the teens.**

 **Gobber: All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronkle have?**

 **Snotlout: Five?**

 **Fishlegs: No, six!**

 **Gobber: Correct, six! That's one for each of you!**

 **Fishlegs: I really don't-**

 **The Gronkle shoots at Fishlegs' shield and knocks it off of his arm.**

 **Gobber: Fishlegs out!**

 **Fishlegs screams as he throws his hammer away and tries to get to safety.**

 **Goober spots Hiccup hiding behind a weapon holder**

 **Goober: Hiccup, get in there!**

 **Hiccup screams as he hides behind the weapon holder.**

Sky says," You know he is actually surviving so I think that puts him in first place right now."

 **Cut to the Gronkle as it spots Astrid and Snotlout.**

 **Snotlout: So anyways I moved into my parents' basement. You should come by sometimes and work out. You look like you work out. Aah!**

 **Snotlout gets his shield blasted as Astrid rolls out of the way.**

 **Gobber: Snotlout, you're done!**

 **Astrid rolls to where Hiccup is.**

Sky nods and high fives Astrid.

 **Hiccup: So I guess it's just you and me, huh?**

 **Astrid: Nope, just you.**

 **Astrid runs out of the way as Hiccup guards himself with his shield as a fireball is blasted at him.**

 **Gobber: One shot left!**

 **Hiccup runs after his shield and the Gronkle is now targeting Hiccup.**

Sky says,"If I were you Gobber I would have just said he was out so that he could oh I don't know not have a heart attack."

 **Gobber: Hiccup!**

 **Hiccup backs up against the wall as he waits for the Gronkle to finish him. Before that happens Gobber saves him.**

 **Gobber: And that's six. Go back to bed, you overgrown sausage!**

 **Cut to the gate being closed securing the Gronkle inside.**

 **Gobber: You'll get another chance, don't you a dragon will always, (to Hiccup) always go for the kill.**

 **Gobber helps Hiccup up as he looks at the spot where the Gronkle had tried to shoot him.**

* * *

 **Sorry guys I was gone for so long, but I'm back I hoped you guys liked it since it took me so long to do.**


	7. Extremely Dangerous and Kill On Sight

**Yas ok now let me teleport a random person from the Httyd crew aaaannnnidddd...**

 **Gobber: Oh hello. I wonder how I got here?**

 **Me: Don't question it just read this card.**

 **Gobber: Okay. Lets see... SkyLightStar doesn't own any of the HTTYD characters she only owns the story and if you think she owns the HTTYD characters then trolls will be after you.**

 **A troll appears next to Gobber.**

 **Gobber: AAAHHH THERE'S THE TROLL THAT STOLE MAH LEFT SOCK COME HERE YOU SON OF A HALF TROLL RAT EATING MUDGE BUCKET!**

 **Gobber chases the troll away.**

 **Sky: I could've sworn I heard that somewhere before... anyways on with the movie!**

* * *

 **Cut to where** **Hiccup is examining where the left over bola was.**

 **Hiccup: So...why didn't you?**

Fishlegs asks," Yeah why didn't the Night Fury just finish off Hiccup and wow I need to study more on dragons if they don't attack me."

Sky smiles and says," Fishlegs, why don't you come up here so you can study dragons more up close."

Fishlegs eagerly goes up to where the dragons are and sit right near Hiccup and Astrid. Fishlegs starts to hyperventilate because he was near dragons and he wanted to study dragons up close.

Sky hands Fishlegs another bag and he starts to hyperventilate in it. A Gronkle decides to go up and purrs looking at Fishlegs. Fishlegs looks at it, pets it...then faints.

Sky looked at Fishlegs and grabs a bucket of ice cold water. She throws it on Fishlegs and he wakes up. He pinches himself wondering if it was all a dream...it's not. He puts his hand on his head looking like he was going to faint.

Sky grabs him by the shoulders saying," Stay with me man ok you are not having a dream do you hear me! This is your dream come true so don't faint again!"

Fishlegs says," I wasn't I was going to wipe off my sweat cause it is getting a little hot here."

Sky lets him go and says," Oh never mind... sorry Fishlegs alright let me continue the movie."

 **Hiccup ends up in the cove where he looks around to see if there is any sign of the Night Fury.**

 **Hiccup: Well this was stupid.**

Snotlout coughs," You're stupid." The twins sniker at that.

Sky angrily replies," I heard that! Do I have to go down there?"

Tuffnut stupidly replies," Why do you even protect _useless_ if no one even cares about him except you?" He was met with a punch to the face.

Sky drags his body to another room. She looks over at the Vikings and smile knowing what she was gonna do to Tuff. Sky says," Just watch the movie please I'll be back."

 **He looks down to see Night Fury scales and looks to examine one. After a few seconds a black blur shoots up as Hiccup retreats back a little.**

 **He looks to his right to see the Night Fury trying to get over the rock wall. The Night Fury glides to an empty spot in the Cove.**

 **Hiccup looks at the Night Fury in amazement and tries to look for s pot to get a closer look at the Night Fury. He slides down to a rock as the Night Fury tries to fly again, but fails.**

 **Hiccup looks at the Night Fury as it tries to fly out. Then Hiccup gasps remembering to draw the Night Fury and pulls out his notebook and draws the Night Fury.**

Sky comes back with Tuffnut and he goes to his seat. Tuff says to Snotlout," You were right Snot-man she is scary."

Sky looks up at the screen realizing what part they were on and says to Hiccup," I can actually draw too, but not as good as you." She shows Hiccup her sketchbook and he looks at all of her drawings in awe.

Astrid looks at them and suddenly starts to become jealous of Sky. Said person looks at said jealous girl and says,"Relax girl he's all yours I mean I do like him, but only like a friend. Besides I have my eyes set on another guy, but in my world."

 **Hiccup starts to draw the Night Fury taking quick glances** **looking at the Night Fury trying to get any details that he forgot.**

 **Hiccup: Why don't you just fly away?**

 **The Night Fury fires a plasma blast and Hiccup sees the problem. He erases the left tail fin and puts his notebook down a little to see the Night Fury try to fly yet again and lands near a lake.**

Goober says," Of course... ye' gotta look for the wings and tail since a downed dragon is a dead dragon." Stoick looks at the Night Fury on the screen and starts to think of a strategy to take down the Night Fury.

 **A little fish pops up and the Night Fury looks at it. The Night Fury looks at the water and sees some fish. It tries to bite the fish, but they swim away.**

 **Hiccup looks down a little and his charcoal pencil accidentally falls from his grasp. He tries to grab it, but the pencil already dropped to the** **ground.**

 **The Night Fury looks up and sees Hiccup. He sits back looking at the Night Fury and the Night Fury stares back at Hiccup. Hiccup tilts his head to the left and the Night Fury follows his movements.**

Fishlegs looks excitedly at the screen saying," Oh wow Hiccup look at that you were already bonding with that Night Fury and it was almost like you already knew that dragon a little."

 **Cut to The Great Hall at night while it's raining.**

 **Gobber: Alright where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?**

 **Hiccup enters the Great Hall and sees the rest of the teens talking to Gobber.**

 **Astrid: I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw of my reverse tumble.**

Sky says to Astrid," Which somersault dive there were two that I saw."

Astrid says," It was probably both."

 **Hiccup walks closer to the teens.**

 **Ruffnut: Yeah, we noticed.**

 **Snotlout: No, no, you were great. That was so "Astrid".**

Sky and Astrid cough," Kiss up Lover Boy."

Hiccup and Fishlegs sniker when they said that knowing it was true.

 **Snotlout and Ruffnut look to see Hiccup as he goes to grab a plate.**

 **Gobber: She's right. You have to be tough on yourselves.**

 **Snotlout fills in a gap with a mean smile thinking Hiccup was gonna sit there.**

 **Gobber: Where did Hiccup go wrong?**

 **Ruffnut: Uh, he showed up.**

 **Tuffnut: He didn't get eaten.**

 **Hiccup grabs his cup and Snotlout moves spots thinking Hiccup was gonna sit there.**

 **Astrid: He's never where he should be.**

 **He moves to a lone table with no one occupying it.**

 **Gobber: Thank you, Astrid.**

Sky says," Not really true because remember he has to go to the forge when there is a dragon attack and he did go to dragon training and by the way you guys are heartless no offense Astrid I know that was in the past."

 **Gobber walks to the end of the table.**

 **Gobber: You need to live and breathe this stuff. The dragon manual.**

Hiccup says," Y'know I can't wait to wake up in the morning and smell a book.

 **Gobber clears the table and throws the dragon manual on the table.**

 **Gobber: Everything we know about every dragon we know of.**

Hiccup says," Not all of them."

Sky replies," That is actually true, but there are even more dragons out in the archipelago that you don't even know of. How do I know? Well I can't spoil it."

 **Outside thunder rumbles and Gobber looks up.**

 **Gobber: Ah. No attacks tonight. Study up.**

 **Tuffnut preoccupies himself with his dagger until he hears Gobber.**

 **Tuffnut: Wait, you mean read?**

 **Ruffnut: While we're still alive?**

 **Snotlout: Why read words when you can just kill the stuff that the words tell you stuff about?**

Sky replies," Oh I don't know maybe learn any information that you missed out on, try to find good tactics to use on enemies, learn anything about Berk's history...nope I don't have anything."

Stoick whispers to Gobber," That girl is really starting to get on my nerves."

"Ahem" someone said. Stock looked behind him and saw Sky with a dark glare and says," Thank you Stoick I really appreciate that comment."

 **Fishlegs: Oh. I've read it like seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling** **water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for a week-**

 **Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut look at him boredly.**

 **Tuffnut: Yeah. That sounds great. There was a chance I was gonna read that.**

 **Ruffnut: But now...**

 **Snotlout: You guys read. I'll go kill stuff.**

Sky says," Y'know I kinda like the sound of that." winking at Astrid to play along.

Astrid followed and said," Yeah Snotlout the fierce viking in the archipelago."

Snotlout smirked and said," See I knew you babes would-"

Sky cut him off and said," Yeah Snotlout the fierce going up against every. single. the. archipelago and every single enemy Berk will have in the future."

Astrid says," Oh yeah forget about Hiccup let's all focus on Snotlout as he takes on every single one of our enemies."

Snotlout says," Okay let me rephrase what I said 'SOME of you guys go read while me and the others kill stuff'".

Sky and Astrid nod as they high five each other.

Astrid goes up to Hiccup and says," I'm sorry I had to get a point across to Snotlout."

Hiccup nods and says," You're fine he needed a point to get across from anyways."

 **Most of the teens get up and leave the Great Hall.**

 **Fishlegs: And there's this other one that has spines like trees.**

 **Hiccup and Astrid remain and Hiccup goes up to Astrid.**

 **Hiccup: So I guess we'll share?**

 **Astrid: Read it.**

 **She passes the book to Hiccup and leaves.**

 **Hiccup: Uh, all mine, then. Wow. So, uh, okay, I'll see you...tomorrow.**

 **Hiccup waits until every Viking leaves and stays behind with the book.**

Astrid says," Shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

Hiccup replies," My dad won't really care if I'm late to bed. He just cares if I get back before morning."

The teens mutter about how lucky he was.

 **Hiccup places a candle next to the Book of Dragons and begins to read it.**

 **Hiccup: Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class.**

Sky says sarcastically," I thought there were more classes than that?"

Hiccup replies sarcastically,"Oh yeah that's all we've got because us Vikings totally don't see different types of dragons every day."

 **Hiccup: Thunderdrum. This** **reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

Sky says," I have actually seen a Thunderdrum at close range using its concussive sound on Vikings and they haven't been killed. They only lost their hearing for a few minutes or hours."

 **Hiccup skips a few pages.**

 **Hiccup: Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor-sharp wings that can slice through full-grown trees. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its** **victim. Extremely dangerous.**

 **Hiccup gasps and looks back as he hears a thunderclap. He hesitantly looks back at the book.**

Hiccup says," Y'know that was actually pretty good timing...if only I were a villain though. Then THAT would have been great."

 **Hiccup: Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight.**

 **Hiccup keeps looking through the pages reading about the dragons and what he was trying to find.**

 **Hiccup: Gronkle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone Knapper.**

Goober exclaims," See even Bork knew they were real!"

Everyone sighs and Stoick says," They don't exist Gobber, but if they do I'll make you the chief for one day."

Gobber grins and says," Deal and Stoick if you win I won't say anything else about that Bone Knapper."

Sky laughed in her head mentally 'if only Stoick knew'.

 **Hiccup: Whispering Death. Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside out.**

The twins faint on the floor thinking about how cool each individual dragon is and how much destruction they could do.

 **Hiccup: Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight.**

 **After a few seconds of page flipping he finally ends up on what he was looking for.**

 **Hiccup: Night Fury. Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring in lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance: Hide and pray it does not find you.**

Toothless raises his head high when he heard the description given to him.

 **Hiccup takes his notebook out, opens it to the sketch of the Night Fury and sets it down on the Night Fury page.**

 **Cut to a ship where the sails have a dragon with two swords stuck in it and Stoick and his fellow Vikings in it.**

 **Stoick: I can almost smell them. They're close. Steady.**

 **Stoick waits until he thinks he found the perfect spot to strike.**

 **Stoick: Take us in.**

 **Viking 1: Hard to port. For Heliem's Gate.**

 **Viking 2: Hard to port!**

 **Stoick: Steady!**

 **After a few seconds when the ships went into the fog a shadow of a dragon followed by some roars can be heard/shown.**

Sky asks," I'm sorry if I ask you guys, but...what happened I'm kinda curious."

The Vikings shivered saying," You don't want to know."

Sky says," Alright how about a break."

* * *

 **So that is it for this chapter and I will get the next one up as soon as** **possible. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter/story and pease leave reviews!**


	8. Nadder Incident and Forbidden Friendship

**Alrighty** **guys so lets teleport someone here real quick.**

 **Stoick: HOW IN THE NAME OF THOR DID I GET HERE?!**

 **Me: Wow okay that'll have to do. Mr. Stoick can you please read this card.**

 **Stoick: Alright then lass...ok...I am the chief of Berk so whatever I say goes... SkyLightStar does not own any of the HTTYD characters and if you do then my trusty dragon shall use his ear screeching voice. Wait a minuter... I don't have a drag-**

 **Me: AlrightThanksStoickBye. Okay so before I get on with the story real quick my friend's birthday was a few days ago (aka July 11th) and she is not an author here, but one of her birthday wishes was for me to write this story and give a shoutout to her. So shoutout to you girl and I hope you like my story so far! That's**

* * *

 **Cut to Hiccup as he is in the Kill Ring again and in his hands are a shield and a axe while talking to someone.**

 **Hiccup: Hey, you know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book, or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury** **pamphlet?**

Toothless looks questioningly at Hiccup as he explains," Hey I was desperate to know information at that time."

Goober suddenly says," Oh so that's why ye' were so interested in that' Night Fury thing."

 **A fireball is shot and Hiccup's axe is destroyed. He yelps as he is trying to look around at where the dragon is.**

Sky realizes something and says,"Wait isn't that the axe your father gave you, Hiccup? Do you think he was gonna notice that one of his axes is missing?"

Hiccup says," Probably not since he has a lot of weapons in the house."

 **Gobber: Focus. Hiccup! You're not even trying!**

 **Hiccup looks straight forward as he sees a Deadly Nadder on one of the walls. It looks at him, squacks and runs at him. He goes ro his right as he tries to avoid the Nadder.**

 **Gobber: Today is all about** **attack! Nadders are quick and light on their feet.**

 **Cut to Fishlegs as he peeks around the corner and looks up and gasps to see the Deadly Nadder.**

 **Gobber: Your job is to be quicker and lighter!**

 **The Deadly Nadder raises its tail as spines stick out. It shoots Fishlegs with its spine tail and Fishlegs uses his shield as cover.**

 **Fishlegs: I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!**

Sky says," Why do you question it now? I would've questioned it the first day he taught us, which probably for you guys was yesterday."

Hiccup says to Fishlegs," I started questioning his methods when I first became his apprentice."

 **Cut to Gobber as he is outside of the Kill Ring leaning on one pf the bars.**

 **Gobber: Look for its blind spot! Every dragon has one.**

 **Cut to the twins as they run, turn a curve and is met by the Nadder.**

 **Gobber: Find it, hide in it and strike!**

 **The twins stay in place as the Nadder sniffs them. Ruffnut sniffs the Nadders breath. The Deadly Nadder moves its head trying to find the twins as they follow the direction of the Nadder's head.**

 **Ruffnut: Ohh! Do you ever bathe?**

 **Tuffnut: If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot.**

Sky face palms and the dragons look at her with confusion.

Sky said," When I first saw this part I thought they were actually gonna strike the Nadder...nope. Sorry no offense Stormfly."

Stormily squacks at her and nudges her.

Sky exclaims," Oh shoot I forgot to turn it on!" She runs to another room and after a few seconds she runs out.

Sky says," Okay sorry what did you say Stormfly?"

The Deadly Nadder, also known as Stormfly says," I said 'It's okay Ms. Sky I also thought they were gonna strike as well also my name isn't Stormfly.'"

Sky says," I forgot so you're future rider gives you that name so yeah."

 **The twins start to fight in front of the Nadder.**

 **Ruffnut: How about I give you one?**

 **The Nadder growls at them now knowing where the twins are. They look at the Nadder as it fires at them.**

 **Gobber: Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much.**

 **He chuckles as he sees Snotlout and Astrid running away from the Nadder.**

The parents looked at Gobber as he says," Yeah I should've just stayed in there, but they would just run up to me to ask for help. Just like the last trainees I trained."

 **Hiccup stops in front of Gobber.**

 **Hiccup: Hey! Hey! Hey! So, uh, how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?**

 **Gobber: No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. (yells at Hiccup) Now get in there!**

 **Hiccup: I know, I know, but hypothetically...**

 **Astrid (whispering): Hiccup!**

 **Hiccup looks to see Astrid and Snotlout crouching down.**

 **Astrid: Get down.**

 **Astrid looks around the corner and sees the Deadly Nadder. She gets ready to roll to the side.**

 **Snotlout and her successfully roll to the side, but Hiccup attempts to try to roll and fails. The Nadder looks at Hiccup and runs after him.**

 **The Nadder finds Astrid and Snotlout.**

 **Astrid is about to attack the Nadder, but Snotlout steps in her way.**

Sky says,"Now this part is just wrong I mean come on Snotlout some girls don't need to be protected." Astrid and Ruffnut nod.

Snotlout laughs and says," No I was just protecting a damsel in distress and clearly it didn't work out the way I wanted."

Sky and Astrid came down ,followed by Ruffnut, to where Snotlout was and punched him. Ruff got his left arm, Sky got his right and Astrid got his face."

Snotlout mutters," Why is it always me?"

 **Snotlout: Watch out, babe. I'll take care of this.**

 **Snotlout throws his mace at the Nadder and misses. He** **awkwardly looks at Astrid trying to make up an excuse.**

 **Snotlout: The sun was in my eyes, Astrid.**

Sky says," There was no sun that day it was clearly cloudy. Though the sun did come later."

 **They look to see the Deadly Nadder charge at them.**

 **Snotlout: What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time!**

Astrid says to Snotlout," Actually Snotlout you did have time you just had to put the shield over your head and if the sun was there you could have blocked out the sun because that is exactly what you are supposed to do."

 **Astrid looks back to see the Nadder chasing her as she tries to run it destroys the walls.**

 **Hiccup: They probably...take the daytime off right? Like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?**

 **Hiccup stays in place talking to Gobber while the other teens run.**

 **Gobber: Hiccup!**

 **Gobber points to Astrid and the Nadder as Astrid jumps on a wall.**

 **Astrid: Hiccup!**

 **Hiccup falls back on the ground. The smoke clears to see Astrid on top of Hiccup and her axe stuck on Hiccup's shield and the twins see it.**

 **Tuffnut: Ooh! Love on the battlefield.**

 **Ruffnut: She could do better.**

Astrid angrily says to Ruffnut," You wanna see better then you got it!" Astrid goes up to Hiccup and kisses him passionately. Ruff's jaw drops as she is speechless.

Astrid smiks at Ruffnut and Hiccup's cheeks are as red as a tomato.

 **Hiccup: Let me... why don't you...?**

 **Astrid gets off of Hiccup and** **see the Nadder get out of the wood pile. She gasps and tries to get her axe from Hiccup's shield.**

 **Hiccup: Ow! Ow! Ow!**

 **Astrid plants her foot on Hiccup's face as she tries to get her shield. She manages to get the shield out,with Hiccup's shield, right on time and smashes the Nadders head with Hiccup's shield. The Nadder backs off and Gobber steps in.**

Stormfly says," That hurt y'know."

Astrid says," I'm sorry Stormfly I didn't mean to do it."

 **Gobber: Well done, Astrid.**

 **Astrid angrily looks at Hiccup**

 **Astrid: Is this some type of a joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on.**

Astrid looks at the screen with regret and says to Hiccup," I'm sorry Hiccup I know I shouldn't have said that."

Hiccup holds Astrid's hand and says," It's all in the past milady besides you didn't know."

Sky looks at them and thinks ' THEY ARE SO PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!'

 **Astrid and the rest of the teens leave and Hiccup is left on the ground.**

 **Cut to the cove where Hiccup,armed with a shield, throws a fish onto the ground. Hiccup looks around to see nothing. He tries to go through the crack, but the shield gets stuck in between. Hiccup tries to get it out, but to no avail it didn't.**

Goober says," Oh so that's where that shield went. I knew I didn't miscount."

 **Hiccup picks up the fish looking around to try to find a certain Night Fury.** **He looks around, but doesn't see the Night Fury on a rock. The Night Fury stares at him as he walks by.**

Hiccup says to Toothless," That is a little creepy bud."

Toothless says," Sorry I was just being cautious."

 **Hiccup looks in the drection of the Night Fury and holds the fish close to him. The Night Fury jumps down from the rock and the Night Fury growls at them. Hiccup tries to offer the fish to the Night Fury. The Night Fury cautiously moves to eat the Night Fury, but sees Hiccup's** **knife and retreats back and growls.**

The other dragons growl at the sight of the dagger.

 **Hiccup holds the fish close and lifts up his vest and sees that the Night Fury is growling at the dagger. He puts his hand on the dagger and the Night Fury growls. Hiccup slowly takes his knife out and drops it. The Night Fury motions his head to the lake and Hiccup uses his boot to kick his knife in the lake. The Night Fury looks at the knife as it is thrown into the lake and sits up looking cute.**

Some of the children 'aaaawwww' at how cute Tootless is.

 **Hiccup tries to offer the Night Fury the fish, it comes up to Hiccup and it opens its mouth. Hiccup looks to see that the Night Fury had no teeth.**

 **Hiccup: Huh toothless. I could've sworn you had...**

 **He was cut off by the Night Fury as it retracts its teeth and snatches the fish away from Hiccup's hands. Hiccup looks at the Night Fury as it eats the fish.**

 **Hiccup: Teeth.**

 **The Night Fury looks at Hiccup and starts to move** **forward. Hiccup moves backwards towards a rock.**

 **Hiccup: Uh (stammers). No, no, no. I...I don't have any more.**

 **The Night Fury looks at Hiccup then regurgitates the bottom part of the fish onto Hiccup's lap.**

 **Hiccup: Ugh!**

 **The Night Fury sits back as Hiccup looks at it.**

Sky yells out," Okay this part gets a little disgusting so I already put paper bags underneath your seat so I recommend having it in hand."

 **The Night Fury waits patiently as Hiccup awkwardly looks at it. The Night Fury gestures down to his lap and Hiccup looks at what the Night Fury is gesturing to. Hiccup sighs and** **reluctantly takes a bite out of it.**

In the theatre can be heard vomitting and hurling. Some vikings manage to hold it in and some just look at the screen with disgust. After 10 minutes of pulling themselves together the Vikings continue to watch the movie.

The dragons look at the Vikings in confusion thinking 'Isn't that how humans eat their fish because that's what we do'

Sky looks at the screen and says," Yeah um Hiccup... I am debating if you should have said that or not."

Hiccup said," I am actually doing the same thing Sky."

 **Hiccup: Mmm.**

 **The Night Fury's ears go up looking at Hiccup.**

 **Hiccup: Mm-hmm.**

 **Hiccup puts the fish up to show the Night Fury he ate the fish. The Night Fury makes a swallowing noise and Hiccup can tell the Night Fury wants him to swallow the fish.**

Fishlegs says," Oh Thor...did you actually do it."

No one answers his question.

 **Hiccup gives the Night Fury an 'are you serious' face and tries to swallow the fish. He manages to swallow it and shudders.**

Fishlegs says," Oh Thor you really did it."

 **The Night Fury slurps and smacks its lips as Hiccup forces a smile. The Night Fury looks at his smile and Hiccup keeps smiling. The Night Fury then starts to try and smile.**

Sky says," Aw how cute and they say you're supposed to be the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Well I think you're just a cute giant cat."

Toothless smacks Sky with his tail as the dragons and some Vikings laugh.

Some of the Vikings look at the Night Fury in awe.

Fishlegs says," Im gonna have to update the book of dragons and maybe make some cards about it."

 **Hiccup flattens his smile a little bit and looks as the Night Fury manages to smile. Hiccup puts the fish to the side and puts out his hand. The Night Fury growls and retracts its teeth and** **glides to another part of the pond.**

Hiccup says," Do you still remember this day vividly Toothless?"

Toothless replies," Yeah just like it was a few days ago...and it actually was."

 **The Night Fury circles around the place it was standing while giving a slow burn to make sure the temperature was just right for it. It pat the surface as the fire cooled down and played where the fire burned down. It looked up to see a bird in its nest and flies away.**

Hiccup whispers to Astrid," Do you think he's thinking about the nest and the Red Death?"

Astrid whispers back," Why would you think that?"

Hiccup says," Just think about it okay. Toothless needs to get to the nest and the only way to get to it is to fly and he can only fly if I'm with him."

Sky says," That is a good explanation or maybe he was longing to fly."

Astrid says," Could be one of those options."

 **As the Night Fury looks to see the bird gone it looks down to see Hiccup sitting across from it. It's ears flatten and it moves its bum and tail to cover Hiccup from its view. Hiccup scoots a bit and tries to touch the Night Fury's tail, but before he can do so the Night Fury lifts up its tail and Hiccup awkwardly gets up, turns around and walk away.**

Sky smirks and says," Persistent now aren't we now Hiccup?"

 **The Night Fury walks to another place to get some sleep.**

 **Cut to the evening and at the Night Fury as it hangs upside down like a bat.**

Sky says," Wow you are a combination of a cat, dog AND a bat! Hiccup you are so lucky to have him as a best friend!"

Hiccup smiles and says," I am pretty lucky to have him."

 **The Night Fury removes its wings from its face and looks to see Hiccup sitting on a rock.**

Astrid says," How long were you there?"

Hiccup said," I was here the entire time besides no one in the village would really care if I was missing anyways."

"Ahem" someone says and Hiccup looks to see Gobber and Gothi glaring at Hiccup.

"Erm..besides you guys of course." Hiccup says.

 **Cut to Hiccup as he draws on the dirt with a stick. Hiccup draws the Night Fury as the Night Fury itself comes up behind him. Hiccup feels the Night Fury behind him and continues to draw, not wanting to startle it.**

Astrid says," Wow can you draw anywhere? Like in the sand on a notebook or anything like that?"

Hiccup says," Yeah I guess if I'm bored."

 **Hiccup continues to draw and the Night Fury looks at the drawing in wonder. The Night Fury then gets an idea and begins to waddle away. Hiccup loos at where the Night Fury went and his eyes widen a bit. The Night Fury comes back with an entire tree and begins to drag the tree on the dirt.**

Fishlegs says," What is he doing?"

Sky and Hiccup say at the same time," You'll see." They looked at each other and laughed.

 **The Night Fury stops to look at Hiccup as Hiccup flinches and the Night Fury continues to do its work. The Night Fury accidentally hits Hiccup on the head as it finishes its drawing. Hiccup looks around as the Night Fury nods proud of its work.**

Fishlegs says," Wow he even draws... that Night Fury is really talented!"

Hiccup nods in agreement saying," Why yes...yes he is."

 **Cut to bird's eye view to see what the Night Fury did. All around Hiccup was a life sized doodle of Hiccup, well an attempt of one.**

Sky says," Wow you know you guys are alike."

Hiccup replies," Really how?"

Sky says," Think about it... you both doodle when you want to, your both best friends and you'll save each other countless of times."

Hiccup says," Wait...save each other count...what do you mean?"

Sky gasps and says," Oh no I spoiled too much!"

Sky quickly began the movie before Hiccup could question her.

 **Hiccup looks around and takes a few steps** **forward and accidentally stepping on one of the lines of the drawing making the Night Fury growl.**

Sky says," What you don't want your drawing to get messed up?"

Toothless replies," Yes because I was thinking if I did that to Hiccup then he wouldn't like me stepping on his little drawing."

Sky says," You make a fair point."

 **Hiccup flinches as he looks down to see his foot on the line and lifts his foot of off of the line. The Night Fury stops growling and Hiccup looks at the Night Fury. He steps and lifts his foot on the line a few times before he steps over the line. When Hiccup steps over the line he looks at the Night Fury and smiles.**

Sky sings," The start of something new."

Everyone looks at her, along with the dragons, with confusion.

Sky blushes and says," It's part of a song and I thought that it was fitting in this part."

 **Hiccup then starts to move out of the drawing without stepping on the the lines making it look like he is dancing. He eventually makes it out as the Night Fury is behind him. It puffs air and Hiccup looks up to see the Night Fury staring at him.**

Sky sings again," Shut up and dance with me."

Snotlout says," Okay stop its getting annoying."

Astrid says," Well it's better than you yapping."

An air horn can be heard and Sky says," Sorry I kinda wanted to do that."

 **Hiccup then stretches his arm out once again and the Night Fury growls again. Hiccup lowers his hand and the Night Fury looks at him. Hiccup then looks down and stretches his hand out. The Night Fury looks at the hand for a few seconds before it hesitantly puts its snout on his hand.**

Sky says," Darn I should've sung it there."

Hiccup says," Yeah that would've been perfect."

 **Hiccup flinches as he looks up at the Night Fury. The Night Fury pulls back and looks at Hiccup for a few seconds and its eyes turn to slits as it goes off to another part of the lake. Hiccup stands there for a few seconds looking at the spot where the Night Fury was and looking at where the Night Fury is now.**

* * *

 **Alright so I am sorry guys that I haven't updated in a while I have summer school and I still do, but I managed to** **finish this chapter before I start summer school. Again I am so sorry and the next chapter should be out pretty soon so yeah bbyyyyeeeee!**


	9. New Tail and The Zippleback

_**Alright back again with a new chapter so lets get a person here.**_

 _ **Fishlegs: So am I supposed to question how I got here or...**_

 _ **Me: No just read this card okay.**_

 _ **Fishlegs: Okay then... SkyLightStar does NOT own the HTTYD characters if you think she does then Meatlug will have to hug you to death. I didn't know I had a dragon-**_

 _ **Me: ThanksFishlegsBye! Alright now onto the story/movie!**_

* * *

 **Cut to night time as Gobber and the teens are on a tower while Gobber is telling the teens a story.**

 **Gobber: And in one twist, he took my hand and swallowed it whole! And I saw the look on his face... I was delicious.**

Said dragon (just think of a random dragon) shuddered saying," You do NOT taste delicious I had to since you had a piece of food I had to bring."

 **Gobber: He must've passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg.**

Another dragon (again think of another random dragon) said," Same incident happened with me."

 **Some of the teens gasp in astonishment.**

 **Fishlegs: Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon?**

 **He points his chicken leg to Gobber accidentally putting it in front of Astrid.**

 **Fishlegs: Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could've killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something.**

 **Cut to Hiccup as he is still frying his fish and Tuffnut looks at Fishlegs boredly.**

Sky says," I'm no good at anatomy, but I don't think hands can do that after they've been amputated or something like that."

Fishlegs says," Sorry it's just that I was just trying to fit in."

Sky scoffs and says," So Hiccup is more cooler than them. Just listen to me as what Gobber says ' stop trying so hard to be something you're not' okay just take that into advice."

 **Snotlout: I swear, I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face.**

Sky says," Unless you plan to have your moth full of blood please be our guest."

 **Gobber shakes his head as he is trying to eat.**

 **Gobber: It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away.**

 **Cut to Hiccup as he hears Gobber say.**

 **Gobber: A downed dragon is a dead dragon.**

Stock mutters," If I was there the next morning I could've gotten rid of that beast."

 **Gobber stands up and yawns stretching out his arms.**

 **Gobber: All right, I'm off to bed. You should be, too.**

 **The camera slowly circles around the teens showing the excitement on their faces.**

 **Gobber: Tomorrow we get to the big boys, slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?**

 **As the camera stops it stops to see that Hiccup's fish is left next to Tuffnut.**

Sky laughs and says," Okay two things one...oh no Hiccup turned into a fish and two...how could you waste such good fish you could've given that to Toothless."

 **Tuffnut: It's gonna be me see. It's my destiny. See?**

 **Tuffnut lifts his sleeve off camera as Fishlegs gasps.**

 **Fishlegs: Your mom let you get a tattoo?**

Ruffnut says," Bro I am NOT helping you out on this."

The twin's parents begin to scold Tuff as Ruff laughs in the background.

Sky says," Look on the bright side Tuff if you get the tattoo off it'll leave a cool scar."

 **Astrid looks over to where Hiccup was and only sees his fish as the rest of the teens are talking.**

Hiccup says," It almost seemed like I was turned into a fish. No one pays attention and poof I'm a fish."

Some of the Vikings laugh at that.

 **Tuffnut: It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark.**

 **Cut to Hiccup as he scurries down the stairs and Astrid watches him.**

 **Ruffnut: Ok, I've been stuck with you since birth and that was never there before.**

 **Tuffnut: Yes, it was. You've just never seen on the left side until now.**

 **Astrid just turns to join the other teens.**

Sky asks," Ok, so I have a question Tuff... why is the tattoo your destiny I thought it all depended on how your future was?"

Tuff replies," I don't know."

 **The scene changes to the teens and Gobber on the tower to the Forge.**

Gobber says," Lad are you really gonna do it?"

 **Cut to Hiccup, in his room in the Forge filled with blueprints and scale models of his inventions, as he opens his notebook to the Night Fury page and redraws the missing tail fin.**

 ** _(I tried my best to describe what was happening because for the life of me I am so dumb at this so please forgive me if anything is wrong)_ He pulls down on a giant blower as the metal glows brighter. Cut to Hiccup as he pounds the metal with a hammer and blows on it and puts it into a bucket of water. He puts the metal rod on the table and starts to pull the nails from a shield. Hiccup uses the hammer to pound a nail.**

Gobber says," No wonder that shield wasn't that good to use anymore."

 **He brings the reshaped nails to his workbench and puts them on a scale. He puts two nails and links them. Hiccup links the metal rod with another part. Cut to Hiccup as he has a look of determination. He examines his work and closes the fin as he looks at the blueprint of the tail fin.**

The Vikings stare at awe at what Hiccup did.

Gobber says," Y'now lad...yer inventions are crazy, but this by far is the craziest. Well done though I have taught you well."

Hiccup replies," Well you are the only blacksmith that I can learn from."

 **Cut to the morning in the Cove.**

 **Hiccup: Hey, Toothless.**

 **Cut to Hiccup as he has a basket on his back and the tail fin in his left arm.**

Tuffnut says," Woah how long did it take you to get there with the basket full of fish and the tail."

Hiccup replies," It took me a good half an hour."

 **Hiccup: I brought breakfast.**

 **He puts the basket down on the ground.**

 **Hiccup: I hope...I hope you're hungry.**

 **He kicks the basket down and fish spews out. Toothless looks at it and begins to look and sniff it.**

 **Hiccup: Okay, that's disgusting.**

The dragons look at the fish and lick their lips and Toothless whines wishing he could have those fishes again.

 **Hiccup: Uh, we got some salmon, some nice icelandic cod... and a whole smoked eel.**

 **Once Toothless heard the unlucky magic word he growled and backed up. Hiccup looks at the eel and picks it up. Once Hiccup shows Toothless the eel he roars.**

All the dragons go crazy in the theatre and fly/run all over the place. Some Vikings use their instincts and attack the dragons. Hiccup tries to calm Toothless down while Toothless is going crazy.

Sky face palms forgetting about the dragon's fear of eels. She shouts," GET A HOLD OF YOURSELVES YOU GUYS!" Everyone stop and stare at her while they get back to their original spots.

After everyone settles down Sky begins the movie.

 **Hiccup: No, no, no, no, no! It's okay.**

 **Hiccup puts out his hand as Toothless snorts.**

 **Hiccup: Yeah, I don't really like eel much either.**

 **Toothless checks the fish before eating it while Hiccup secretly went behind to Toothless' tail.**

Toothless says," I should've known that you were being VERY suspicious, but I was so hungry."

 **Hiccup: Okay that's it. That's it. Just stick with the good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll be back here, minding my own** **business.**

 **As Hiccup attempts to attach the tail fin Toothless moves his tail. Hiccup looks to see Toothless still eating his fish. Hiccup tries to put the tail fin on, but Toothless keeps moving his tail. Toothless' tail props up and Hiccup tries to stop it and put the tail fin on.**

Astrid says to Hiccup," That must've been hard."

Hiccup replies," You have no idea."

 **Toothless moves the basket and tries to reach in to grab more fish which causes Hiccup and the tail to scoot** **forward. He then sits on the tail and attaches the tail fin. Toothless stops what he's doing and moves his right tail fin and his ears lower.**

Fishlegs says," Oh Thor, I have a bad feeling about this."

 **Hiccup finishes putting the tail fin and sits back to admire his work, but he doesn't see Toothless slowly opening his wings.**

Fishlegs says," Oh and there it is."

 **Hiccup: Huh. Okay. That's not too bad. It works.**

 **Toothless suddenly jolts up bringing Hiccup along.**

 **Hiccup: Woah! Whooaa!**

Sky says sarcastically," That must've been fun wasn't it Hiccup."

Hiccup replies," Oh yeah suddenly being in the air almost gave me a heart attack."

 **Hiccup holds on trying not to fall off.**

 **Hiccup: No, no, no, no!**

 **Hiccup looks at the fin to see that it didn't open. Toothless begins to fall, but before they crashed Hiccup pulls the fin out and Toothless flies into the air.**

 **Hiccup: Oh my...! It's working!**

Toothless slaps Hiccup with his fin saying," You scared me half to death."

Sky says," Is that why they call you the offspring of lightning and death.. y'know half and you know what I'll stop."

 **Hiccup turns the fin to his left and Toothless follows and they end up in the Cove again.**

 **Hiccup: Yes, yes! I did it!**

 **Toothless looks to see Hiccup on his tail and flings him across the lake.**

 **Hiccup: Aaaah!**

 **Toothless shrieks as he looks to see that the fin wasn't open and crashes into the lake as well.**

Stoick yells," Hiccup don't do that again!"

Hiccup replies," I make no promises and since when did you care?"

Stock says," When I saw you with the dragon!"

Hiccup replies," Why care now then?"

Sky says," Alright let's break it up you guys you can solve this out later ok."

"Okay." They both replied.

 **Hiccup** **resurfaces from the lake.**

 **Hiccup: Yeah!**

 **Gobber: Today is about teamwork.**

 **Cut to a door as it bursts open and smoke covers the arena.**

 **Gobber: Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other one lights it. Your job is to know which is which.**

 **Cut to Hiccup and Fishlegs.**

 **Fishlegs: Razor-sharp serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims...**

 **Hiccup interrupts him before he can continue.**

 **Hiccup: Will you please stop that?!**

 **Cut to Astrid and Ruffnut as they circle around each other. Cut to Snotlout and Tuffnut as circle around each other as well.**

 **Snotlout: If that dragon shows either one of his faces, I'm gonna... There!**

 **Snotlout and Tuffnut throw the water at the shadow which turn out to be Astrid and Ruffnut.**

 **Ruffnut: Hey, it's us idiots!**

 **Tuffnut: Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon.**

Every woman stares angrily at Tuffnut as Astrid and Ruffnut punch him in the face.

 **Snotlout: Not that there's anything wrong with a dragonesque figure... ow!**

Sky says to Snotlout," Why would you even say that? You just insulted Astrid and asked to have a girl who looks like a dragon...I may not be an expert at love, but still you need to work better on your flirting not that it's gonna get better in the future."

Snotlout replies," I will get a girlfriend AND I'm gonna get better at flirting so ALL women can be attracted to me."

Sky says," I kinda doubt that's gonna happen, but still."

 **Astrid punches Snotlout and Ruffnut throws her bucket at Tuffnut. Tuff falls and is suddenly dragged into the gas. Ruff tries to look for her brother, but Astrid stops her.**

 **Astrid: Wait.**

 **Astrid gets her bucket ready, but a tail stops her and both, Ruffnut and Astrid, fall to the ground. Tuff scurries and tries away from what dragged him in the gas.**

 **Tuffnut: Oh, I am hurt! I am very much hurt!**

Sky says," And that ladies and gentlemen is Tuff's famous quote."

 **Hiccup and Fishlegs look at Tuff as he runs away.**

 **Fishlegs: Chances of survival are dwindling into single digest now.**

 **A Zippleback head appears out of the gas in front of Fishlegs.**

 **Fishlegs: Woah, whoa! (stammering)**

 **The Zippleback smells him and Fishlegs throws water at the head.** **Unfortunately it was the wrong head. The Zippleback opens its mouth and gas comes put.**

 **Fishlegs: Oh. Heh! Wrong head.**

 **The Zippleback sprays gas on Fishlegs and he throws the bucket into the air.**

 **Cut to Gobber**

 **Gobber: Fishlegs!**

 **Cut to Fishlegs as he runs while the first Zippleback head keeps spraying gas. Hiccup looks at Fishlegs and looks to his left to see the second head appear.**

 **Gobber: Now, Hiccup!**

 **Hiccup attempts to throw the water up, but it doesn't go that high. The Zippleback looks as the water is thrown.**

Snotlout laughs saying," Oh that was priceless!"

Sky was about to get up, but Astrid stops her. Astrid goes to where Snotlout was and punches him in the face.

 **Hiccup: Oh, come on.**

 **The Zippleback looks at Hiccup and roars as Hiccup falls and scurries back. Cut to Gobber ready to save Hiccup.**

 **Gobber: Hiccup!**

 **He stops as he sees Hiccup getting back up and starts to get the Zippleback back to its cage.**

 **Hiccup: Back, back, back!**

 **Cut to the teens as they look at Hiccup with astonishment.**

 **Hiccup: Now, uh, don't you make me tell you again! Yes, that's right.**

Sky says," Hiccup you sound like a parent trying to teach their child a lesson."

 **Cut to Gothi, the village healer, looking at Hiccup.**

 **Cut back to Hiccup as he almost puts the Zippleback in its cage.**

Sky gives every dragon a blind fold and says," It's so you won't have to see that part."

 **Hiccup: Back into your cage. Now think about what you've done.**

 **Hiccup pulls an eel from his vest and throws it into the cage. The Zippleback goes up against the wall trying to avoid the eel.**

Stoick yells," Hiccup! That is how you got to the top?! By cheating yer' way up to there?!"

Hiccup replies," No I didn't besides it didn't say anything about bringing resources from the outside nor using tactics."

 **Hiccup closes the door and wipes off the eel slime on his vest. He looks to see everyone looking at him in astonishment while Fishlegs drops his bucket.**

While the Vikings laugh at that Sky takes off the blind folds.

 **Hiccup: Okay, so are we done? Cause I've got some things I've got to...**

 **Cut to the teens stare at** **Hiccup as Hiccup leaves.**

 **Hiccup: Yep, I'll see you tomorrow!**

Hiccup says," You guys made that even more awkward for me when I walked out."

Sky asks," By the way Hiccup did you get that eel out...oh no."

Once Sky said eel the dragons were already panicking trying to find the eel and run/fly away from it.

Sky says," That's it I need a break.

* * *

 _ **Alright thanks guys for reading this and don't forget to** **leave a review...BYYYYYEEEEE!**_


	10. Quick Update

**Hey guys quick update...**

 **So I am now in high school and I still have to get used to it since I am still a freshman, but I will try to upload short stories as much as I can and continue so don't worry I'm not quitting this story, but it will be on a short hiatus until about September 5 probably so yeah. Anyways I will be uploading short stories so go check them out since I already uploaded one crappy one, but still so yeah if you have a request for a short story or a story (besides Watching HTTYD2) then please leave a review. Anyways byyyeeeee guuuyyysss...for now.**


	11. Friendship Montage

_**Hey guys so**_ ** _before we start lets get someone in here._**

 ** _Snotlout: Woah that was awesome...I was just eating a yak butter parfait and poof here I am._**

 ** _Me: Could you please read this card Snotlout._**

 ** _Snotlout: You got it babe...so SkyLightStar doesn't own any of the HTTYD characters and if you think she does then Hookfang will threaten you with the help of the Fireworm Queen. Wait I have a drag-_**

 ** _Me: ThankYouVeryMuchBye! Man I hate doing that sometimes... Anyways I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY that I haven't uploaded in a while I'm trying to make my summer memorable before it ends and I am going to start high school on August 8 so it is gonna take me a while for me to upload, but I shall still upload it'll just take me a while so don't worry if I don't post for a while. Now ON WITH THE MOVIE/STORY!_**

* * *

After settling down the dragons,which took FOREVER to do, Sky started the movie.

 **Cut to Hiccup in the Forge as he pounds a nail into some leather with a hammer and stitches it up. He looks at the saddle as he picks it up and shows it to Toothless in the Cove. Toothless looks at it and runs away and Hiccup chases after him.**

 **Hiccup: Hey!**

 **They fly a little above the lake. Cut to Hiccup as he pulls on some string and he sends both of them crashing.**

Hiccup says," I remember doing all of this, but not in a matter of minutes."

Sky says," Yeah they all do that in random montages."

Hiccup says," Who's they and what are random montages?"

Sky exclaimed," Oh no I spoiled too much...AGAIN!"

 **Cut to Hiccup as he places a ring around a hook on the saddle. He gives it a good shake before he goes to the Cove.**

 **Cut to Toothless and Hiccup flying out of the Cove as Hiccup tries to steer Toothless, but crash lands in a field of dragon nip. Hiccup checks on Toothless to see if he was okay, but he looks at Toothless with confusion as he is rolling in the grass. Hiccup picks up some dragon nip and the scenery dissolves to the Kill Ring.**

Stoick pinches the bridge of his nose and says," Please someone pinch me because I want to know if this is a horrible nightmare."

Gobber goes in to pinch him, but Stoick slaps his hand away.

 **Hiccup looks to see the Gronkle shove Tuff away with its head.**

 **Tuffnut: Woah!**

 **The Gronkle charges at Hiccup and he puts the dragon nip right in front of it. The Gronkle stops and sniffs the dragon nip as Hiccup scratches the dragon nip on its snout to make it fall over.**

 **Cut to Gothi watching Hiccup as some Vikings come over to watch.**

Stoick says," Wait a second...HICCUP YOU CHEATED?!"

Sky mutters," Wait didn't he say something like that on the last chapter?"

Hiccup says," No I didn't I just used tactics and outside resources that no one said I could bring in the Kill Ring."

Sky mutters," Yeah I think I did put that in the last chapter."

 **Cut to Hiccup and the other teens on a bridge. Most of the teens ask Hiccup so** **many questions.**

 **Fishlegs: That was incredible! What was that?**

 **Tuffnut: What was that?!**

 **Snotlout: I've never seen a Gronkle do that.**

 **Hiccup looks at all the teens trying to make an excuse.**

Sky says," I am so sorry that you were famous for something else."

Hiccup says," I should be used to it because when I was little I was crowned the King of Uselessness by Snotlout and the twins." **(I wonder if I should write a story about that)**

Sky looks at them angrily as all three of them try to hide from her.

Sky says," Don't worry I feel you Hiccup you are not alone you have me." She mutters," And everyone else who is reading this story." **(I'm breaking the fourth wall A LOT IN THIS CHAPTER)**

 **Hiccup: I-I-I left my axe back in the ring. You guys go on ahead.**

 **Hiccup runs and almost bumps into Astrid.**

 **Hiccup: I'll catch up with you.**

 **Most of the teens look Hiccup with amazement while Astrid looks at him angrily.**

 **Cut to Hiccup in the Cove scratching Toothless. As Toothless leans in for more Hiccup accidentally scratches a certain spot on Toothless' neck and he flops down.**

Sky laughs and says," Everybody do the flop."

 **Toothless purrs as Hiccup looks at his hands. He walks and the scene cuts to Astrid as she throws her axe at a Deadly Nadder. It dodges the axe and charges** **forward. Astrid rolls out of the way and charges at Hiccup. Hiccup drops his mace and the Nadder stops to sniff him. The Nadder stops and turns to see Astrid running forward with an axe in hand giving a war cry. Hiccup acts quickly and starts scratching the Nadder's neck hoping to find the spot again.**

Sky says," Y'know I'm still surprised it works on all dragons."

 **Hiccup found the magic spot just in time and the Nadder flops dow. Astrid looks at Hiccup with astonishment and confusion.**

 **Cut to The Great Hall as Hiccup walks to a lone table and sits down. Suddenly everyone gets up and surrounds Hiccup leaving Astrid all alone.**

Hiccup says," I've been there before."

Sky nods and says," Same."

Astrid **looks at them with jealousy as she slams her cup on the table.**

 **Cut to Toothless as he chases a bright light.**

Sky yells," NOOO!" She snaps her fingers and sleep masks cover the dragons eyes. She sighs with relief and sits down saying," Now they won't rip the screen to shreds."

 **Toothless tries to catch it, but he doesn't get it and starts chasing it again. Hiccup looks at Toothless as he shines his hammer to create the bright light.**

 **Cut to a door and the sound of it opening with Gobber's voice in the background.**

 **Gobber: Meet the Terrible Terror.**

 **The camera goes down to a small dragon huffing and looking around. The teens smile thinking that the challenge was going to be easy...nope.**

 **Tuff (scoffs): It's like the size of my-**

Sky shivers and say," I dunno if I'm shivering because of what he said or if it's because it's cold here."

Ruff says," I'm actually curious and not about what he was gonna say."

 **Suddenly the Terror attacks Tuff in mid sentence and the teens run away as the crowd groans.**

 **Tuff (in the background): OH get it off!**

 **Cut to Tuff and the Terror as the little Terror is biting his nose. The terror suddenly sees a light on its face and lets go of Tuff's nose.**

The dragons whine and Sky says," No...I am not getting those things off of you yet just wait a few more minutes."

 **Tuff: Oh, I am hurt! I am very much hurt!**

Sky says to Hiccup and Astrid," Do you think that left a scar on his nose?"

They shrug in reply not knowing if it did.

 **The Terror follows the light trying to catch it.**

 **Cut to Hiccup leading the Terror back to its cage with his shield.**

 **Cut to the teens looking at Hiccup, besides Astrid, amazed and Tuffnut getting up.**

 **Tuff: Wow he's better than you ever were.**

 **Astrid looks at him angrily.**

The dragons start to whine and Sky says," Just wait a few more seconds okay?"

 **Cut to Hiccup as he gets the Terror in its cage as he looks back and smiles at the teens.**

 **Cut to Astrid as she throws her axe into the tree.**

Sky says," Okay here you guys go." She snaps her fingers and the blinds come off of the dragons.

She continues," And also...that poor tree y'know trees are still living things."

Astrid replies," I was angry that day okay?"

 **She does this three times before she rolls and tries to hit another tree, but Hiccup was in the way.**

 **He awkwardly looks at her before he runs behind a rock.**

 **Astrid follows him and hides behind the rock and looks up from the rock to see if he was there. She doesn't see him and pounds the rock with frustration.**

Sky mutters to herself," I bet he's gonna say he was hiding behind the rock in 3..."

Hiccup says," Man I was hiding behind that rock and you didn't even notice."

Sky says," Darn I didn't get to 1 yet. Man I'm terrible at countdowns...besides the New Years Countdown"

 **Cut to Hiccup as he puts on a new tail on Toothless and fixes parts of the saddle.**

 **Cut to Hiccup and Toothless flying in the air.**

Fishlegs exclaims," Wow Hiccup! You are actually flying in the air without crashing!"

Sky snickers and mutters," Wait for it."

 **While they are attached to a tree.**

Fishlegs says," Oh well I didn't expect that." while Sky is laughing in the background.

 **Hiccup changes position with the left pedal and they land so that Hiccup can write it down on a piece of paper.**

 **They fly again and the rope snaps.**

Fishlegs says," And here I thought they actually flew without crashing."

Sky laughs when he says this.

 **They fly back and crash to the ground.**

 **Toothless gets up and Hiccup yelps while he does this.**

 **Hiccup looks at the saddle to see that he was stuck on Toothless.**

 **Hiccup: Oh, great.**

Sky says," Okay I'm going to get this right this time."

 **Cut to a villager walking around at night time as he spots Hiccup awkwardly leaning against the wall.**

 **Villager: Hiccup.**

 **Hiccup waves to him as he starts to walk towards the Forge...with Toothless.**

Sky says," 5...4...3...2."

Stoick shouts," Hiccup, you brought that beast to the village! He could've killed us and the village."

Sky says," Man I didn't get it this time, but Toothless didn't."

Stoick replies," Well it could've."

Sky says," But he didn't."

Stock says," It still could've."

Sky says," But he didn't!"

Gobber chuckles and mutters," This feels familiar."

Stock says," Listen you know what Gobber said a dragon al-"

Sky cuts him off by saying," Oh I don't have time for this right now just sit your butt down and watch."

 **Toothless tries to follow the light, but Hiccup stops him and they continue to walk to the Forge.**

 **As Hiccup tries to enter the Forge quietly Toothless gets** **his head in a bucket and throws it making noise.**

 **Cut to Astrid as she hears the noise from the Forge and runs to the Forge.**

Sky asks," Why were you out on patrol?"

Astrid replies," I was out because my parents actually signed me up for that."

 **Cut to Hiccup as he tries to pry off the rope.**

 **Astrid: Hiccup? Are you in there?**

 **Hiccup slides through the window and quickly closes it to prevent Astrid from seeing Toothless.**

 **Hiccup: Astrid. Hey. Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid.**

Sky asks," How did you know it was Hiccup."

Astrid replies," Because it wasn't the only time I caught him."

Hiccup says," Yeah she caught me when I was getting my toolbox once."

 **Toothless looks and sees a sheep and it stops eating.**

 **Astrid: I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting** **weird.**

 **Toothless tries to pull Hiccup in and he grunts trying to keep a natural position.**

 **Astrid: Well weirder.**

 **Toothless lifts Hiccup in the air for three seconds before he pulls Hiccup in and Astrid runs to the window and opens it to find nothing.**

Sky says," How do you think that's not normal?"

 **She looks around while Hiccup and Toothless fly away.**

Sky says," Okay everyone let's just take a short break before the next scene."

* * *

 _ **Alright guys see I told you guys it would be released today. So anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter so make sure to leave a review on what you guys think. So yeah and remember if you have an idea for a story/one shot let me know so**_ ** _that I can consider, but I WILL NOT accept lemon or Watching HTTYD2. If you do have an idea you can PM me or just put in a review it doesn't really matter to me, but anyways see you guys in the next chapter...bbbbyyyyyeeeeeeeeeee!_**


	12. First Flight equals FAIL

_**YES I AM BACK MITCHES! FINALLY I MISS WRITING FOR THIS STORY! Anyways Ima get someone is gonna get in here.**_

 _ **Ruff: Woah what happened?**_

 _ **Me:...please read this card.**_

 _ **Ruff: Uh okay? Sky doesn't own any of the HTTYD characters and if you think she does then Baft and Belch and Scauldy will get ya...who's Scauldy and Barf and Belch?**_

 _ **Me: Alrightthanksbye! Why do I always get them before the war ended?**_

* * *

 **Cut to a destroyed and slight burned ship sailing to the deck with some Vikings groaning.**

Sky says bluntly," It was that bad?"

Stoick replies bluntly," It was that bad."

 **They dock and some of the Vikings help the ones in the boat get off.**

 **Cut to Gobber walking up to Stoick**

 **Gobber: Well. I trust you found the nest?**

 **Stoick: Not even close.**

 **Gobber: Oh. Excellent.**

Sky says," Not gonna lie that is pretty excellent that you didn't find the dragons."

Stock says," Why I outta-"

Sky cuts him off saying," You get up here and the next thing you see is a fist in the face."

Stoick sits down still muttering.

 **Stoick: I hope you had more success than me.**

 **Gobber: Well if by success, you mean that parenting troubles are over, then yes.**

 **Stock looks at Gobber with concern and some Vikings come up to them.**

Sky says," This scene makes me rage so hard so expect cussing after this."

 **Female Viking: Congratulations, Stoick! Everyone is so relieved!**

 **Male Viking #1: Out with the old and into the new, right?**

 **Male Viking $2: No one will miss that old nuisance.**

 **Male Viking #3: The village s throwing a party to celebrate!**

Hiccup says," You guys made it seem like I died! While you're at it throw a 'Hiccup finally died' party!"

Sky says," Mo engot anak ka nang puta! Puntanginamo mo! Walang hiya ka tanga! Putang ina nyo!" Pakshet mo tanga walang hiya ka! Puta ka!" _**(Sorry guys curse words in Takalog and yes I speak Takalog and yes I had to look this up and yes it's sad that I don't know how to speak my own language)**_

Everyone looks at her weirdly and she shouts," I'M RAGING BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING *beep* TO YOUR OWN KIND!"

Everyone gasps at her and Stoick stands up and says," We are not *beep* we just wanted him to change." _**(** **sorry about cursing you guys I still get mad at this scene up to this day)**_

Sky replies," GOOD GRIEF YOU GUYS AAUUURRRGGGGG!"

She angrily stomps to another room and Hiccup runs after her. _**(I think I should post a chapter about this on this story later)**_

After an hour Sky and Hiccup come out of the room with Sky taking deep breaths and says," Okay Im good...I'm good."

Everyone sits down and Stoick whispers to himself,' It's official I am scared of her.'

 **Stoick and looks at them and asks Gobber with** **concern.**

 **Stoick: He's gone?**

 **Gobber: Yeah. Most afternoons, but who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity is very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans.**

Sky says," I'm not fine."

Hiccup replies," You're fine."

"I'm not fine."

"You're fine."

"OH MY THOR I'M NOT FINE!"

Sky stops to the room again and Hiccup follows her.

After thirty minutes they come out again and Sky is taking deep breaths again.

 **Stoick: Hiccup?**

Hiccup says sarcastically," No the other runt in the village."

Sky punches his arm and says," Don't do that again."

Hiccup replies," Noted."

 **Gobber: Who would've thought it, eh? He has this way with the beasts.**

 **Stoick looks up with a little bit of pride.**

Hiccup says," Oh my Thor they are not beasts!"

Sky asks Hiccup," Should I get everyone some brown bags?"

Hiccup looks at her questioningly and Sky sighs and points to the screen.

 **Cut to Hiccup flying on Toothless in the air.**

Fishlegs asks," It's not a fraud this time right?"

Sky shakes her head and Fishlegs sighs in relief.

Hiccup says," Oh right this part. Yeah give it to them."

Sky nods and gives everyone brown bags.

Once everyone got their bags they started to use them.

Sky says," Oh my gods why are you even using them Hiccup already did a test run like this only about like a few feet of the air...attached to a tree stump."

 **Hiccup: Okay there, bud. We're gonna take this nice and slow.**

Sky laughs and says," How did that turn out for you by the way?"

Hiccup replies," Not the way I expected it."

 **He looks at his cheat sheet and points to the positions he wanted.**

 **Hiccup: Oh here we go. Oh here we ...three... no, four.**

 **He adjusts the pedal and their position changes.**

 **Toothless looks behind him and they fly sideways.**

 **Hiccup looks back at the** **tail fin.**

 **Hiccup: Alright, it's go time. It's go time.**

Sky asks," Wait wasn't it already go time?"

 **They fly downwards towards some rock pillars as Hiccup encourages Toothless.**

 **Hiccup: Come on buddy! Come on buddy!**

 **Toothless and Hiccup look up and see birds flying.**

 **Hiccup: Yes, it worked!**

 **Hiccup accidentally leads Toothless towards a rock pillar.**

 **Hiccup: Sorry!**

 **He does this again.**

 **Hiccup: That's my fault.**

Toothless says," Darn right it was."

 **Toothless slaps him with his ear.**

 **Hiccup: Gah! Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. Position four. Uh, three.**

 **They fly up into the air.**

 **Hiccup: Yeah! Go baby! Yes!**

 **They fly higher than the clouds.**

 **Hiccup: Oh, this is amazing!**

Fishlegs says," I'm surprised nothing bad happened yet."

Sky says," Wait for it."

 **Hiccup: The wind in my-**

 **He is cut off by his cheat sheet flying off.**

 **Hiccup: Cheat sheet! STOP**

 **As Hiccup attempts to grab the cheat sheet Toothless stops in midair.**

Fishlegs says," Really again?"

 **Toothless looks up to see Hiccup not riding him and they fall.**

By now everyone,besides Hiccup and Sky, is using their brown bags to breathe.

 **Hiccup: No!**

 **They fall and Hiccup tries to get to Toothless.**

 **Hiccup: Oh, gosh! Oh, gods! Oh, no!**

 **Toothless tries to get to Hiccup and Hiccup tries to direct Toothless towards him.**

 **Hiccup: All right, OK, you've gotta kinda angle yourself.**

Goober says," Laddie when are you going to try and not kill yourself."

Hiccup replies," I don't know when I actually die."

 **Hiccup: OK, no,no,no, Come down towards me! Come back towards-**

 **He is cut off by Toothless accidentally smacking his tail on Hiccup's face.**

Sky says," Yikes!"

Toothless says," I'm sorry Hiccup I didn't mean to."

Hiccup pets his head and says," You're fine bud I know you didn't mean to."

 **Hiccup: Ow!**

 **Hiccup tries to get a hold of the saddle and finally success and manages to get on the saddle.**

 **He attaches himself to Toothless and he sees the ground closing in on them. He pulls up managing to save them.**

 **Toothless looks at the ground and shrieks. Hiccup tries to read his cheat sheet, but it was too floppy to see. He looked at it before throwing it away to who knows where.**

 **He adjusts the pedal before they crash into the rocky pillars. They make sharp turns and twists until finally they make it out alive.**

Everyone sets their brown bags to the side knowing that it was over.

Sky snickers remembering this part.

 **Hiccup puts his arms up in victory.**

 **Hiccup: Yeah!**

 **Only to be cut off by Toothless flying a victory plasma blast right in front of them...whoops.**

 **Hiccup: Oh, come on.**

Sky starts to laugh a lot at this scene as Toothless says," I'm sorry Hiccup."

Hiccup smiles and replies," It's fine I know you were happy and if you're happy I'm happy."

 **Hiccup puts his hands down preparing to be engulfed by the burning inferno in front of him.**

 **Cut to Hiccup, with his hair slicked back and slightly burned, blinking.**

Sky also laughs a lot at this.

 **He looks to see Toothless spit out a fish's head...ew.**

 **Toothless looks at Hiccup to see if he wanted some.**

The dragons start to lick their lips hoping to get some.

Sky snaps her fingers and fish appear for the dragons.

 **Hiccup: Uh...no, thanks. I'm good.**

 **He gestures to his fish and he hears some dragons shriek.**

 **He looks to see Terrible Terrors flying towards them.**

Sky says,"I bet Toothless is thinking...my precious."

Toothless nods at this.

 **Hiccup looks at them and hears Toothless growling.**

 **He looks to see Toothless protecting his fish.**

 **The Terrors scatter and they try to get the fish, but Toothless growls at them.**

 **A Terror manages to get the head and another one tries to get it.**

Sky says to Hiccup," I need you to remember this Hiccup okay this part specifically."

Hiccup replies," Okay, but what for?"

Sky says," Just watch it."

 **As the Terror tries to take the head that the other got it snarls.**

 **As they prepare to fight the Terror with the head fires at the other Terror and it goes away.**

 **Cut to Toothless looking at the Terrors with boredom and suddenly sees a fish sticking up.**

 **He sees a Terror trying to sneak away with the fish and he grabs onto the fish.**

 **They fight for the fish and Toothless wins leaving the Terror with the fin.**

 **He eats the fish and laughs at the Terror.**

Sky says," Whoops my mistake, Hiccup what you are about to see I need you to remember vividly."

Hiccup replies," As I said before okay, but what for."

She whispers to him," It'll help later on with a certain queen."

 **The Terror spits out the fin and kicks back its legs preparing to fight.**

 **Toothless smirks at the Terror while Hiccup looks at them wondering what's going to happen.**

 **Before the Terror fires a fireball Toothless fires a plasma blast inside its mouth.**

 **The Terror walks away and Hiccup smiles and looks at it.**

 **Hiccup: Huh. Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?**

 **He throws his fish near the Terror to eat.**

 **Hiccup:** **There you go.**

 **The Terror looks at it happily and eats it.**

 **It looks at Hiccup as he sits down.**

 **The Terror hesitantly goes to Hiccup and when it does Hiccup starts to pet it.**

 **Hiccup: Everything we know about you guys is wrong.**

Before any of the Vikings say anything Sky says," I swear to Thor if any one of you says 'No what you think is wrong our way is right' then you shall meet a world full of nightmares...anyways break time!"

* * *

 _ **Yay new chapter! Anyways**_ ** _I'm going to change this story's name to "This Is Our Future" kay guys? Kay. So this took me a while to do since I have had so much homework and school to worry about and what makes it worse is that I go to a school with college level classes so how about that? Anyways I hope you guys enjoy it and I'll see you in the next chapter BBBYYYEEEEEE!_**


	13. Weird Gift and Happy New Years!

_**Hey guys this time I'm not gonna get someone here cause I'm lazy, but as you know I don't own the HTTYD characters yadda yadda on with the story/movie!**_

* * *

 **Cut to Hiccup in the Forge playing with a pencil.**

Sky says," That is me everyday in class."

 **Suddenly Stoick comes in and he quickly tries to hide all of his drawings and blueprints of Toothless.**

 **Hiccup: Dad! Uh...Gobber's not here so...**

Stoick asks," Why would you-"

He was cut off by Hiccup saying," You are really gonna ask that?"

 **Stoick: I know. I came looking for you.**

Sky says," You say it so coldly."

Gobber says," Don't mind that, when he talks to people he's usually like that."

 **Hiccup: You...you did?**

 **Stoick: You've been keeping secrets.**

Sky says to Hiccup," I'm not too great at keeping secrets unless its my really closest friends."

 **Hiccup: I-uh I have?**

 **Stoick: Just how long did you think you can hide it from me?**

 **Hiccup: I...I...I don't know what you're...**

 **Stoick cuts him off and he flinches.**

 **Stoick: Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it.**

Everyone begins to mutter and Sky says," Hush up. It'll explain you needy people."

 **Hiccup: Oh?**

 **He tries to cover his drawings a bit.**

 **Stoick: Let's talk...about that dragon.**

 **Hiccup's elbow slips off the table.**

Sky says dramatically," To be clumsy, one must become clumsy."

Fishlegs says," That doesn't make any sense because-"

Sky cuts him off saying," I know it doesn't make any sense. Goodness when you try to be funny with serious people."

 **Hiccup: Oh gods. Dad, I'm so sorry I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to-**

 **He is cut off by Stoick chuckling.**

 **Confused Hiccup joins in, laughing nervously.**

 **Hiccup: You-you're not...upset?**

 **Stoick stops chuckling.**

 **Stoick: What? I was hoping for this.**

 **Hiccup: Uh? You were?**

 **Stoick: And believe me it only gets better. Just wait till you get spill a Nadder's guts for the first time and mount your first Gronkle head on a spear! What a feeling!**

 **He pushes Hiccup back and he falls against a basket.**

 **Stoick: You really had me going there son! All those years of the worst viking Berk has ever seen!**

It took all the strength of Hiccup, Fishlegs and the dragons to hold Sky and Astrid back.

After they settled down Sky sang angrily," It took all the strength he had not to fall apart. Thinking he could mend the pieces of his broken heart." _**(little parody of I Will Survive)**_

Hiccup says," It's true."

Sky says to Stoick," Maybe you should think about what you say to others and how it'll affect them."

She looks at Hiccup and says," If it makes you feel any better I think you are the best viking Berk has ever seen."

Hiccup nods and she gives him a hug.

 **Stoick: Odin, it was rough! I almost gave up on you. And all the while you were holding out on me. Oh Thor Almighty!**

 **He sighs with relief and pulls up a chair.**

 **Stoick: With you doing so well in the ring. We finally have something to talk about.**

 **They awkwardly look at each other while Hiccup tries to start a conversation, but he couldn't think of anything.**

Sky says," Every conversation is like this right?"

Hiccup nods and says," They're like this, but they're mostly one sidded."

Sky says," Called it. My friend owes me some money now." She mumbled that last part.

 **Stoick: Oh. I-uh...I brought you something.**

 **He takes out a helmet and adjusts a horn.**

 **Stoick: To keep you safe in the ring.**

Hiccup says," First gift in a while that actually means something and is thoughtful."

He shivers though just remembering what the helmet was made out of.

 **He hands Hiccup the helmet.**

 **Hiccup: Wow. Thanks.**

 **Hiccup runs his fingers through it.**

 **Stoick: Aye, yer' mother would've wanted you to have it. It's half of her breast plate.**

Some of the children make a face of disgust.

Sky says to them," It's not that bad at least it's a gift besides it's the thought that counts."

 **Hiccup takes his hand back and laughs awkwardly.**

 **Stoick taps his own helmet.**

 **Stoick: Matching set. Keeps her...keeps her close y'know.**

 **Cut to Hiccup's face being a little shocked.**

 **Stoick: Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've end up your end of the deal.**

Sky coughs," One sidded deal."

 **Hiccup slowly puts the hat down and tries to think of something to say.**

 **Hiccup:(yawns) I should really...uh...get to bed.**

 **Stoick: Right yes...good...okay...uh good talk.**

 **They continue to ramble on as they try to awkwardly settle things.**

 **Stoick finally leaves and Hiccup sighs.**

 **Once Stoick is outside he sighs as well and tries to walk forward, but accidentally knocks over a few things and catches them and attempts to put them back back in their original places.**

Sky suddenly gasps and says," OMG I forgot! Everyone follow me."

She starts to walk towards one of the exits and they follow in suit.

Once everyone gets outside they see a whole bunch of fireworks.

Sky asks Stormfly to light up the end of the fireworks and says," LIGHT EM' UP!" (So light em' up up up. Light em' up up up. Light em' up up up.)

She screams," HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!"

* * *

 _ **Hey guys Happy New Years! I hope you guys are enjoying it and I'm sorry that this chapter was short, but I have been so busy since I've still got homework to do over winter break. Even though I'm a freshman in High School I still get homework. Anyways hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I'll see you in the next one. BBBYYYYYYEEEEEEE!**_


	14. Pride Destroyed and Valentine's Day

**Hey guys I'm back...finally! High school is a pain in dah butt. Anyways I'm really lazy to summon someone so I don't own any of the HTTYD characters or any other anime or movie or vid game characters that I will mention and don't want to name cause I'm lazy, but you guys'll know.**

* * *

After everyone settled in their seats the movie started playing.

 **Cut to a Gronkle flying above and Hiccup looking at it.**

Suddenly something rings out in the theatre. "Sind sie das erren? Nien, wir sind der Jager-" Sky quickly answered her call and said," I'll be right back." Before going to another room.

 **Astrid rolls next to Hiccup and looks at him for a brief moment.**

 **Astrid: Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing.**

 **Hiccup: Please by all means.**

"Aw how sweet of you." said Astrid.

 **Astrid rolls away and Hiccup stands from his hiding spot.**

 **He looks up to see his dad looking at him.**

"Alright I expect my five dollars so that I can buy me some sour patch kids at school...do you want some...I'll be sure to get you some since your my bestie...okay bye."

Sky returned to her seat and said," Sorry my friend called."

 **Hiccup straightens his helmet and smiles for a second before it falls.**

 **In the background we can see the Gronkle searching for Astrid.**

 **As the Gronkle passes by some barriers Astrid peaks out and runs to another.**

Sky asks,"Wait how do you not see her?"

 **And rolls to another one.**

 **Astrid: This time. This time for sure!**

 **Astrid peaks a little bit over the barrier before charging over it with a war cry.**

"Next Mario in the making."

 **Before she could do anything she sees that Hiccup leaning on a barrier and the Gronkle on its side.**

 **Hiccup looks at Astrid and he gestures to the Gronkle.**

 **Astrid stomps and scrapes her axe on the ground.**

 **Astrid: No! No son of a half troll rat eating mudge bucket!**

Sky says," The poor children's ears y'know their extremities are delicate! Unless you're Eren."

She suddenly does a weird salute.

 **Cut to Stoick**

 **Stoick: Wait! Wait!**

 **Cut to Gobber and Hiccup**

"Do all of you have a super power or something to teleport?! Do you guys have any ender pearls or something?"

 **Hiccup: So later...**

 **Gobber uses his hook to bring Hiccup back.**

 **Gobber: Uh, uh. Not so fast.**

 **Hiccup: I'm kinda late for...**

 **Astrid comes up behind him and puts her axe near his throat.**

 **Astrid: What! Late for what exactly?**

Toothless says," You were late because of that?"

Hiccup nods in reply.

 **Cut to Stoick**

 **Stoick: Okay quiet down. The elder had decided.**

"Who is the next Dovahkiin?"

 **Astrid and Hiccup stand next to each other and behind Gobber.**

 **Gobber points to Astrid and Gothi shakes her head.**

 **Astrid looks devastated and Gobber points at Hiccup and Gothi gestures a finger (NO NOT THE MIDDLE FINGER...HER POINTING FINGER) at him.**

 **Everyone starts to cheer and as Hiccup opens his eyes.**

 **He looks at Astrid to see her PISSED!**

 **Gobber: Oh you've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!**

 **The teens, minus Astrid, lift Hiccup...up** (hahahahaha HiccUP...HiccUP...no? Ok I'll stop) **in the air.**

 **Stoick: That's my boy!**

Sky says," Oh no...nope...can't hold it back anymore (not gonna lie that part was unintentional)...IT'S YOUR BOI!"

Everyone looked at her weirdly and she says," Don't question it all you guys need to know is that our generation is so weird and ruined."

 **While on Fishlegs' shoulder Hiccup pretends to cheer for himself.**

 **Hiccup: Yeah. Yeah...I can't wait I am so-**

 **Cut to Hiccup with a basket behind his back.**

 **Hiccup: Leaving. We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation...forever.**

Stoick said," Hiccup, I thought you wanted this?"

Hiccup replies," Dad, I did at first before I met Toothless."

Sky says," No offense Stoick, but I will try to put this as lightly as possible...get it through your thick skull that Hiccup doesn't want anything to do with dragon killing anymore so don't consider your son as a dragon killer because you'll soon face reality and it'll take time to adapt to that."

Gobber asked," I thought you said you were going to put it lightly?"

Sky replies," That was as lightly as I can put it, unless you actually want me to be straight forward then you will be hearing a good talking to. You don't need a talking to. (omg yes I can say this, this is part of one of my fav quotes cause it's appropriate here.)"

 **He tries to look for Toothless, but he isn't there.**

 **He sets down the basket and tries to look for something, but hears something.**

 **He looks up to see...**

Sky paused the movie and said," I'm going to have to stop there."

 _BTW MINI STORY APPROACHING IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER_

Everyone groaned and Sky said," Before I forget here."

She snaps her fingers and something fell into everyone's lap.

Hiccup raises it up and says," What is it?"

Sky smiles and says," It's called chocolate. I gave it to you guys since today is Valentine's Day and we usually receive chocolate today from the ones we like...y'know like smooch smooch kind of like."

Everyone bit into it and instantly fell in love with the chocolate.

Sky snaps her fingers again and some more chocolate fell into their laps along with a bouquet of flowers (only for the guys).

Sky says," Okay boys how this works is you go up to the girl, or boy if your gay, that you like and ask them 'Will yo be my Valentine?' implying 'will you be my girlfriend, or boyfriend if you're gay?', but if you already have a girlfriend or boyfriend just give it to them and give them a kiss and say 'Happy Valentine's Day'." (did I get that right?)

The boys got up from their seats and started going over to the girls they like.

Of course Snotlout tried to get to Astrid before Hiccup, but failed anyways. Fishlegs was looking for someone to give it to so Sky snapped her fingers and Heather appeared. They smiled at each other and Fishlegs gave them to Heather.

Tuff just gave his flowers to Ruff and they fought over the chocolate and Snotlout kept the flowers and chocolate to himself.

The only person who still held flowers and chocolate was Stoick. Sky walks up to him and says," I know that Valka isn't here, but I can change that. Follow me."

Sky lead Stoick to another room and said," I can only keep her for an hour so make it count." She opened the door for Stoick and he gasped as he saw Valka sitting in a chair.

Sky smiled and closed the door.

She walked to see everyone with flowers and chocolate in their hands. She smiled, but quickly frowned as she looked at her empty hands.

Someone asked," Are you okay Sky?"

She looked up to see Hiccup and said," Yeah I just wanted to have a valentine this year because every year all of my friends have valentines and I'm here alone without one yet again, though this is just a fan fiction and I could just make a random guy in." She muttered that last part. (oh yeah...I went there)

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Just go inside I'll be fine."

Hiccup went inside and Sky brought out some chocolates and said," More for me. Good thing these were on sale at See's Candy."

"I forgot my notebook out-"

Hiccup stopped mid sentence to see Sky stuffing her face with chocolate.

"Wha? I eat when I'm upset okay?" (I am so done lol)

"Oh, no need to apologize I just came to get my notebook so..."

Sky gestures to where the notebook is and he awkwardly takes it and says," Ooooook I'llll see you inside then."

Sky nods slowly as Hiccup slowly approaches the exit.

When he gets to the exit he quickly runs leaving Sky alone.

Sky finishes her chocolate and runs to the exit as well.

Before she opens it Tuffnut comes running out saying," Oh it hurts! It very much hurts! Let's do that again!"

Hiccup ran out and says," Don't question it!"

Sky looks at Tuffnut and enters the theater and chaos is happening.

"I need to lay off of the chocolate."

* * *

 **Hey guys I just thought that I should write a small story about Valentine's Day since today is the day, but it's so late it's like what? 11:00 or so here anyways I hope you guys enjoyed Valentine's Day and I'll see you in the next chapter. BBBYYYYEEEEEE!**


	15. Special Day

_**I AM ALIVE! Hey guys it's been a while! So good and bad news...so bad news is that I am taking summer school and I have summer homework :')...the good news is that I'm on summer break! Anyways today is very important...to me at least not really to you guys, but to me it is. You'll find out in the story though it should be fairly obvious what today is... SO that being said I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE HTTYD CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE REFERENCES I MAKE. I SWEAR ON MY LIFE THAT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! NOW ON WITH THE STORY! Oh and read the A/N at the end of the story please there's something you guys need to know... and I have to say it here because in the A/N I couldn't bear to tell it there, but I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE CHAPTER AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT ONE MY DUDES!**_

* * *

Sky pondered for a second and said," What are we doing? OH! Right let's get back to the movie."

 **Astrid sat on top of the rock sharpening her axe...with a rock.**

Sky shook her head. "What did that poor rock do to you?"

 **Hiccup jumps back and nearly trips over a nearby rock.**

 **Hiccup: What the-what are you doing here?**

 **Astrid throws the rock away and says without making eye contact with Hiccup.**

"If you love me let me go." Sky sings.

 **Astrid: I wanna know what's going on.**

 **She pushes herself off the rock with her axe.**

 **Astrid: No get as good as you do. Especially you.**

"Ouch Astrid. Just ouch."

"Sorry Hiccup, but that was in the past."

 **Every time Astrid speaks Hiccup stutters.**

 **Astrid: Start talking! Are you training with someone? It better not involve this!**

 **She lifts him up from his harness.**

 **Hiccup: I-I know THIS looks really bad, but see...this is uh-**

 **He is cut off by Astrid gasping and pushing him to the ground.**

 **She twirls her axe to her right hand and blows her hair out of the way. Hiccup gets off the ground and tries to distract her.**

 **Hiccup: Uh...you're right. You're right. You're right. I-I-I-I'm through with the lies. I-I've been making...outfits.**

Sky face palms and says," You're a better actor than me Hiccup."

"I don't do well under stress."

Sky sighs and puts her hand on Hiccup's shoulder and says," My friend...to make yourself a better actor you must take a speech class, a creative writing class, and a theatre class...in your case loads of theatre classes. I've had my fair share of those and they are fun especially theatre. Now I kinda broke out of my introverted shell...though I'm a bit introverted still." She mutters the last part so that only he heard that.

 **Hiccup: So you got me. It's time everyone knew.**

 **He grabs her hand and places it on his chest.**

Astrid blushes and Sky shouts out," OML THE SHIP IS REAL! YOU GUYS ARE MY HTTYD OTP!"

Snotlout grumbles something inaudible.

The others decided not to question Sky since they knew that she was from another time zone...and that she was weird.

 **Hiccup: Drag me back. Go ahead. Here we go.**

 **Astrid twists his hand backwards and he falls and yelps in pain.**

"Pain without love." Sky sings and everyone looks at her.

"I thought that would go with it, but I'm starting to realize I don't think it did."

 **Hiccup: Why would you do that?**

 **He tries to get up, but Astrid kicks him down.**

 **Astrid: That's for the lies.**

 **She lets go of her axe and it lands on Hiccup** (I dunno if it lands on his stomach or something else)

 **Astrid: That's for everything else.**

 **She hears a roar and holds her axe close.**

 **Hiccup: Aw man**

 **Toothless appears and Astrid gasps**

 **Astrid: Get down!**

 **She tackles Hiccup to the ground just as he tries to get up...again.**

"Why won't you let me get up!"

 **Toothless thinks that Astrid is trying to attack Hiccup and lunges forward to attack.**

 **Astrid rolls off of Hiccup and gets ready to fight Toothless.**

 **Astrid: Run! Run!**

"Even though you hated me back then you still tried to protect me. How kind of you."

"AAAAAHHHHHHH MY SHIIIIIIIPPPPPPP!"

 **Before Astrid swung her axe and before Hiccup pushes HER to the ground.**

Sky snorts and says," Hiccup uses payback. It's super affective!"

 **He pushes the axe away and holds out his hands to calm Toothless down.**

 **Hiccup: No! No. It's ok...it's ok. She's a friend.**

 **Toothless finally calms down...a little bit. He still tries to get close to Astrid with Hiccup holding him back, but she stands up and backs away from them a bit.**

 **Hiccup: You just scared him.**

 **Astrid swings her braid out of the way as she stands up.**

 **Astrid: I scared HIM!**

 **She flinches when he growls.**

 **Astrid: Who is "him".**

 **Hiccup: Uh. Astrid. Toothless. Toothless. Astrid.**

 **Toothless snarls at her and she just looks at them...before running away.**

Toothless walks up to Astrid and says," I'm sorry about that Astrid."

She scratches his head and says," Don't worry about that Toothless. I'm also sorry."

 **Toothless sits back and Hiccup knew that they were done for.**

 **Hiccup: Dah dah dah we're dead.**

 **Toothless starts to waddle the other direction.**

Some of the kids start to giggle at this.

 **Hiccup: Woah-woah-woah-woah-woah where do you think you're going.**

 **Cut to Astrid still running in the forest.**

Sky says," Run. Astrid. Run!" (Anyone can get this reference along with like any other one that I just wrote...I think)

 **She jumps over a tree and before she lands on the ground she is suddenly picked up by something. She screams looking down at the ground.**

 **Astrid: Oh great Odin's ghost! Oh this is it!**

"How far is the village from the Cove, like couldn't anyone hear her from there?" Sky asks.

Hiccup thinks for a minute and replies," Now that I think about it. She was really close to the village. How DID no one hear her?"

Everyone just shrugs their shoulders.

 **Toothless lets Astrid go...and she hangs onto the branch for her dear life and Toothless lands on the tree.**

 **Astrid looks down then back at Hiccup and Toothless.**

 **Astrid: Hiccup, get me down from here!**

 **Hiccup: You have to give me a chance to explain.**

 **Astrid: I am NOT listening to ANYTHING you have to say!**

 **Hiccup: The I won't speak. Just let me show you.**

 **Astrid looks down again.**

 **Hiccup: Please Astrid.**

 **She pulls herself up from the branch and tries to get on Toothless, but he growls at her. She flinches and tries one more time. Hiccup puts out her hand to help her, but she flicks it away and gets on Toothless.**

 **Astrid: Now get me down.**

 **Hiccup pats Toothless' head gently.**

 **Hiccup: Toothless. Down. Gently.**

 **Toothless opens his wings and the tree slowly rises upward.**

 **Hiccup: See? Nothing to be afraid of.**

 **But Toothless grins and he suddenly shoots up into the air.**

"I hate it when I talk too soon."

 **Astrid struggles to stay on while Hiccup questions Toothless what he's doing.**

 **Hiccup: Toothless! What is wrong with you? Bad dragon!**

 **They reach near the clouds**

 **Hiccup: Ah ha. He's uh-he's not usually like this.**

"Hiccup only you...only you would be so polite in a situation like this." Sky says.

 **Toothless tucks his wings back and they start to fall into the ocean.**

 **Hiccup: Oh no.**

 **Astrid begins to scream again and they fall into the ocean. Toothless comes out and into the ocean three times.**

 **Hiccup: Toothless, what are you doing? We need her to like us!**

Sky asks, "Hey Toothless, did you do that to catch a fish or just to mess with Astrid?"

" Both."

" Nice."

 **They fly up again and Toothless spins with Astrid still screaming.**

 **Hiccup: And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile.**

Toothless smacks Hiccup on the head and says," It was part of my plan to mess with her."

 **They drop to the ocean again.**

 **Astrid: Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry. Just get me off of this thing.**

 **Toothless looks at her while she's apologizing and opens his wings. She yelps as he suddenly rises up.**

Sky suddenly exclaims," Wait! Let me get my phone...where is it? I know it must be around here...I must've charged it somewhere."

Sky leaves and another girl enters. She wore pink converse shoes, pink shorts, and a pink shirt. (She is my BFF in the real world and she absolutely LOVES pink...she's basically the less dramatic side of Sharpay)

Hiccup asks," Who are you?"

The girl says," Well I can't tell you my real name, but I guess you can call me by my pretend name."

Snotlout asks," Which is?"

The girl smiles and says," My pretend name is Sirena."

Astrid asks," So why are you here?"

Sirena replies," I'm glad you ask it's because today is my bestie's birthday and I wanted to throw her a surprise birthday party. So why not get you guys involved."

Sirena gestures them to follow her to the dining room so that they could set up the surprise birthday party. They did it in five minutes, thanks to the dragons, and waited for Sky to get there.

They waited for ten minutes and Sky still didn't come. Sirena says," She should've gotten her phone and found the note by now. Hold on let me call her." She calls Sky's phone and she put it on speaker.

After a few minutes it went to her voicemail. "Sorry your friend can't take your call. She's helping my brother and me with a _little_ transmutation. So lea-"

Sirena hangs up and says," You'd think that with her ring tone she would've heard it, but no." Suddenly she hears," I finally found it!" Sirena says," Quick turn off the lights and hide!"

They listen and do exactly what they were told to do. Three minutes later they hear," Okay so go in the dining hall and turn on the lights?" Sky flicks the lights on and everyone yells," SURPRISE!"

Sky looks at everyone confused and asks," How did you guys know?" Sirena pops out of her hiding spot and says," 'Cause of me." Sky gasps and says," Bestie!" She runs up and hugs her.

Sky says," As much as I would love to take time to savor this surprise party we gotta hurry it up cause I still have to get these guys to watch their movie." Sirena nods and they start the party.

In thirty minutes they end the party because of Sky and Sirena just suddenly disappears with everything besides Sky's gifts. Sky says," Thank you guys for that and we should probably get the movie going."

 **Toothless glides in the air as they watch a beautiful sunset...well only Hiccup and Toothless. Astrid still had her eyes closed.**

 **Toothless flies up into the clouds and Astrid opens her eyes to see clouds in her face mixed in with the color of the sunset.**

Sky begins to play Celine Dion's _My Heart Will Go On_

 **She looks around and puts her hand in a cloud. They spin around the cloud and Astrid puts both of her hands up. They look at the clouds, amazed by its beauty.**

 **They continued to fly in the clouds until they flew into a cloud and exited the cloud and it turned night time.** (I dunno how to describe this scene so bear with me)

Sky says," Wait so how...what?"

 **An aurora suddenly appears and they continue to fly through the clouds.**

 **They look to see Berk and Astrid is amazed at the sight. Toothless looks back and smiles at them. Astrid puts her hands around Hiccup and rests her head on his shoulder.**

 **He looks back and smiles.**

Sky shouts out," YOU SEE THAT SNOTLOUT? MY HTTYD OTP SHALL REIGN OVER YOU!"

 **They fly near the totems that are near the village and they fly up again.**

 **Astrid: Alright. I'll admit it. This is pretty cool. It's...amazing. He's amazing.**

 **She puts her hand on the side of Toothless' face**

"You know...I feel like I should've played 'A Whole New World' instead."

 **Astrid: So what now? Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know your gonna have to kill a-**

 **She stops and whispers in his ear.**

 **Astrid: Kill a dragon.**

 **Toothless' eyes become slitted and he looks around.**

 **Hiccup: Don't remind me.**

 **Toothless suddenly dives down and Hiccup and Astrid yelp in surprise.**

 **Hiccup: Toothless, what's happening?**

 **They fly through the clouds and while that happens a Monstrous Nightmare almost bumps into them.**

 **Hiccup: Get down.**

Sky shrugs and says," Reversed roles?"

 **They duck down and they almost flew into another dragon.**

 **Suddenly tons of dragons start to appear with animals in their claws.**

 **Astrid: What's going on?**

 **Hiccup: I don't know. Toothless, you gotta get us out of here bud.**

 **Hiccup puts his hand on Toothless' head, but Toothless shakes it off.** (I shake it of. I shake it off)

 **Astrid and Hiccup look to their left to see the animals that the dragons caught.**

 **Hiccup: It looks like they're hauling in their kill.**

 **Astrid: What does that make us?**

 **They hear a noise and they slowly start to fall.**

 **Astrid softly yells as they descend down.**

 **The dragons maneuver around the rocks.**

 **Astrid and Hiccup look around and Astrid clings onto Hiccup.**

Sky pulled out her phone and took a picture and sent a post on Snapchat saying "To my fellow Hiccstrid shippers brethoren"

She sent it and immediately got a response that said "Take it easy there Hiccstrid"

 **They look up and see a volcano.**

 **They fly into the volcano and they see the dragons dropping their catch and Toothless tries to find a place to land.**

 **Hiccup: What my dad wouldn't give to find this.**

Stoick stands up and says," I'd give anything to that place."

Sky mutters," Yeah like your own son."

A Viking shouts out," Hurry get some paper out and something to write with and draw the location of the Nest."

All the Vikings start to agree and started to get anything they could write with.

Sky snapped her fingers and the napkins and ink, that someone had randomly had, was gone.

Sky says," If you value your sanity and you would like to keep your blood inside of your body I'd sit down if I were you." (if anyone can get this reference I love you)

They all sat back down not wanting to experience any horrors that Snotlout saw.

 **Toothless lands and tries to stay hidden as much as possible.**

 **Hiccup: Oh it's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole.**

 **A Deadly Nadder drops a fish in the hole.**

 **Astrid: They're not eating any of it.**

 **They look to see a Gronkle flying above the hole and spit out a single, small fish out of its mouth. It scratches its head with its paw and hear a roar and perks up.**

"When you know in your trouble and you try to run away from said trouble."

 **The Gronkle tries to fly away, but a giant colossal dragon comes up and eats the Gronkle whole.**

"Da nu nu nu nu. Da nu nu nu nu. Da nu nu-uh."

Everyone gasps and Stoick says," Dear Valhalla."

The dragons start to whimper and Sky walks up to them and says," That Gronkle must've been a good friend of you guys. Along with that Zippleback."

 **Hiccup and Astrid gasp**

"Kids cover your eyes."

 **Astrid: What. Is that?**

 **The other dragons cower in fear and the dragon sticks its head up from the smoke.**

 **Hiccup: Alright bud we gotta get outta here. Now!**

 **The dragon snaps at them, but Toothless gets away last minute and all of the dragons fly out.**

 **The giant dragon tries to get Toothless, but instead got a Zippleback and dragged it down.**

Hiccup looks away and Astrid puts and a hand on his shoulder.

 **Cut to the Cove.**

"Let's just pause here real quick I need some air."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys. My birthday was actually June 9th, but I couldn't wait and uploaded it on June 8th. Sorry I haven't been posting for like a year, but y'know how school is and I was actually gonna publish a really short chapter in April, but something came up. My cousin unfortunately passed away on April 20, 2017 and not because of cancer or AIDS or anything like that...it was because of suicide. I didn't even know my cousin all too well, but before I even got to know her she passed away. I was so devastated by the news that when I went to my room I cried myself to sleep and I even cried at school and I almost passed out from hyperventilating. I couldn't concentrate, I couldn't think, I couldn't do anything and I'm sorry. I love my family so much (even if I didn't know them) and hearing that someone of my family did something like that it just breaks my heart. Updates will still be slow because even though its only been one month I'm still healing so I'm sorry guys. Anyways bye for now...**_


	16. Quick AN

**Hi guys I'm sorry that I haven't been able to publish. Something came up and I just need more time to clear my head. I'm sorry I really do need more time to heal because another death has occurred. My friend and her brother have unfortunately died in a horrible motorcycle accident. She was a good friend of mine and though I don't really know her brother I still feel awful that this happened. I'm sorry guys, but I will try to get back to this story as soon as possible. Thank you guys for being so patient with me...I don't know how you guys do it, but I'm very grateful. Anyways bye for now.**


	17. Caged Fight Pt 1

_**OMG, I haven't touched this story since that A/N. I'm sorry guys, but you all have been so patient and I am grateful for that. I don't own the movie or any of the characters, but ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**_

* * *

"Let's get back to the movie shall we guys?" Everyone in the theatre nods.

 **Okay so we're back at the Grove again**

 **Astrid: No, no it makes total sense! It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers and that's their queen. It controls them.**

 **She leaps off of Toothless in a hurry and starts to runs off to the village.**

 **Astrid: Let's find your dad!**

Astrid scratches the back of her head and says," Yeah I don't think that was a good idea now that I think about it. Sorry Hiccup." Hiccup shrugs and says," It was in the past."

 **Hiccup runs after her to stop her.**

 **Hiccup: No, no! Not yet. They'll...kill Toothless. We have to think this through carefully.**

 **Astrid scoffs**

 **Astrid: Hiccup, we just discovered the dragon's nest. The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?**

Astrid says," What's up with me asking rhetorical questions?" Sky and Hiccup just shrug.

 **Hiccup: Yes.**

Hiccup hears sniffling and sees Tuffnut as he blows his nose in his tunic and says," That was touching." Hiccup just thinks," Just watch the movie Hiccup you didn't see anything."

 **Astrid's face falls for a bit and Hiccup turns slightly away from her.**

 **Astrid: Okay. So, what do we do now?**

 **Hiccup: Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out.**

 **Astrid nods and not even three seconds after she punches his arm.**

 **Astrid: That's for kidnapping me.**

Hiccup says," Technically I didn't kidnap you. You were willing to come with me and you could have easily climbed down the tree." Before he knew it he was tackled to the ground by Astrid who says," Wanna run that by me again Dragon Boy?"

Hiccup shakes is head and Astrid gets off of him and moves back to her seat. Stoick prays silently, "Odin, Thor, any gods above. Please let this girl marry my son."

Sky was snickering and records the whole thing going down. She says," The viewers will love this."

 **Hiccup rubs his arm and looks at Toothless for support. Toothless looks up from drinking water and gives a "Nope you're on your own" face.**

 **Astrid brushes a little bit of her hair out of the way and quickly grabs Hiccup and plants a kiss on his cheek.**

 **Astrid: That's for...everything else.**

They both blush and Sky gets more pictures and recordings.

 **She turns and runs out of the Cove.**

 **Hiccup smiles and Toothless returns and looks at Hiccup.**

 **Hiccup: Wh-what're you looking at?**

Toothless laughs and says," Dork."

 **They both look back in the same direction Astrid ran off to.**

 **Cut to the arena with the whole village there cheering it[['s also daytime.**

 **Stoick is there and is laughing as he appears in front of the village.**

 **Stoick: Well I can finally show my face again!**

 **The villagers laugh and Stoick puts a hand up to stop them.**

Stoick could feel Sky glaring at him and tried to ignore it best he could.

 **Stoick: If someone told me that in a few short weeks that Hiccup would go from being...well...Hiccup. To placing first in dragon training? Then I would've tied him up on a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad!**

Hiccup brings out some rope and says," Okay I've got the rope all we need is the ship." Fishlegs says," Where did you even get that?" Hiccup replies," I always keep spare rope just in case the rope snaps off the harness."

 **Everyone cheers again**

 **Stoick: Yes and you know it! But here we are. And no one's more surprised.**

 **Cut to Hiccup at the gate of the arena listening to his father's speech and looking down when his father says the next sentence.**

Sky pets Hiccup's head and says," It's okay. You'll be fine you'll get a happy ending."

 **Stoick: Or more proud than I am. Today my boy becomes a Viking.**

Sky says," But if you were born in the village weren't you already a Viking? Did you HAVE to kill a dragon to be a Viking? Why did you only have one class teaching only six students? Shouldn't there have been more classes or students-"

Hiccup cuts her off saying," I think you might fry their brains let's get back to the movie."

 **Cut to Stoick again as he raises his fist in the air.**

 **Stoick: Today he becomes one of us!**

 **Everyone goes crazy. Cut to Astrid walking up to Hiccup.**

 **Astrid: Be careful with that dragon.**

 **Hiccup: It's not the dragon I'm worried about.**

Fishlegs says," You're so selfless." Hiccup nods and says," Thanks."

 **He looks at his father as he takes a seat in his chair.**

 **Astrid: So what're you going to do about it?**

 **Hiccup: Put an end to this. I have to try.**

 **He turns to Astrid.**

 **Hiccup: Astrid, if something goes wrong just make sure they don't find Toothless.**

 **Astrid: I will. Just promise me it won't go wrong.**

" Why does every character jinx it?"

 **Hiccup opens his mouth to say something, but he is cut off by Gobber.**

 **Gobber: It's time, Hiccup. Knock em' dead.**

 **Hiccup walks and puts his helmet on at the same time. He can hear everyone cheering him on. Even Snotlout and the twins are cheering him on.**

 **Stoick watches his son walk to the weapon board and choose his weapon. A shield and a dagger.**

 **Stoick: I would've gone for the hammer.**

Sky says," It doesn't matter what you want Stoick it's Hiccup's choice. Deal with it." She puts on sunglasses and makes a weird pose.

 **Hiccup takes a deep breath**

 **Hiccup: I'm ready**

"Are you really though Hiccup?"

He shakes his head and says," Physically yes, but mentally speaking...no."

"OOF what a mood."

 **He watches as two wooden pillars are slowly moved. Suddenly a Monstrous Nightmare bursts the gate open. It roars as it moves around and fires at the audience. Vikings move out of the way to not get hit by the fire.**

" So light em' up up up. Light em' up up up. Light em' up up up. I'm on fire!"

 **The Monstrous Nightmare climbs up the chain dome and it spots Hiccup. Hiccup looks terrified as the Monstrous Nightmare slowly descends to where Hiccup stands.**

 **Vikings start to cheer on Hiccup. He begins to slowly walk backward and he throws his shield and dagger to the side. Stoick looks at his son all confused.**

 **Stoick: What is he doing?**

" He's doing what's right. Now leave your poor son alone."

 **The Monstrous Nightmare slowly stalks toward Hiccup even more. Hiccup puts a hand out trying to soothe the Monstrous Nightmare.**

 **Hiccup: Hey, hey. It's okay.**

 **The Monstrous Nightmare looks at Hiccup's helmet and back at him. Hiccup takes the helmet off. He looks at his father.**

 **Hiccup: I'm not one of them.**

" Technically you are its just...and I'll shut up now. Thank you for coming to my TED Talk."

No one questioned the strange girl that brought them into this mess.

 **He throws his helmet to the side. The Monstrous Nightmare's eyes dilate and every Viking is in shock. Stoick slowly stands up from his chair.**

 **Stoick: Stop the fight.**

 **Hiccup: No. I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them.**

 **Everyone just looks at Hiccup with confusion.**

 **Stoick: I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!**

" Yes someone called. They said thanks for letting Hiccup meet his impending doom."

 **He slams his hammer on one of the bars as it bends and the Monstrous Nightmare's eyes dilate and try to bite at Hiccup's hand. He yells and runs away from the Monstrous Nightmare.**

 **The Monstrous Nightmare fires at Hiccup and he narrowly avoids it.**

 **Cut to the Cove where Toothless perks up at the sound of Hiccup yelling.**

 **Cut back again to the arena.**

 **Stoick: Out of the way!**

 **Astrid runs up to the bars and holds on to them.**

 **Astrid: Hiccup!**

 **She grabs an ax from the wall and uses it to push the gate up and she slides through the space provided.**

Everyone was at the edge of their seats. Most parents had to cover their children's eyes.

 **Cut to the Cove where Toothless is trying to get out of the Cove, but keeps slipping off the rocks until he dug his claws into the rock to prevent him from slipping.**

 **Cut to the arena where Hiccup attempts to pick up a shield, but that didn't work.**

 **Cut to Toothless trying to run as fast as he can to get to Hiccup**

 **Cut to Stoick as he manages to get the gate to the arena open. Astrid is still there and she sees Hiccup still chased around.**

 **Astrid: Hiccup!**

 **She looks to her right to see weapons on the ground. She picks up the hammer and throws it and it hits the Monstrous Nightmare.**

"Yes, queen! I wish I was I had that kind of strength."

 **The Monstrous Nightmare now targets Astrid and runs after her. Stoick gets the gate open and he motions both of them to get to him.**

 **Stoick: This way!**

 **They both run to Stoick. Astrid gets to him first and Stoick grabs her before reaching out to get to Hiccup. However, the Monstrous Nightmare fires at them and it hits the wood covering the gate.**

 **Hiccup runs the other direction and the Monstrous Nightmare gets to him. He falls and the claws cage him in. Suddenly they hear a familiar roar as Toothless jumps and fires a plasma blast and blasts the chain away.**

 **Smoke is everywhere and the Vikings rush back to the dome to see what's going on. They see Toothless and the Monstrous Nightmare fighting. The Monstrous Nightmare tackles Toothless onto the ground and attempts to bite him.**

 **He kicks the Monstrous Nightmare off of him. The Monstrous Nightmare looks at him angrily as Toothless growls at the Monstrous Nightmare.**

"I know it's a weird place to stop, but I think we need a tiny break."

* * *

 _ **Thanks so much for waiting for this chapter. I know it's kind of short, but we're almost to the end...kind of. Oh well, that just means more content for you guys to enjoy. If you haven't already check out my other stories! Again thanks so much for your patience and I'll try to get to the next chapter ASAP bye guys!**_


End file.
